Memories From an Old Friend
by Sol93
Summary: (AU) We all know that Kim and Ron met in Pre school when they were four, but what if three years later after they met, Ron and his parents moves to Go City. And eighth years later they moves back to Middleton. And when Ron meets Kim again she doesn't remember him, but Ron thinks there's something familiar about her.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Kim is not a crime fighting teenager, she's just a normal teenager. And her best friend is Bonnie.  
** **My English is not very good so there can be some misspelled words or a sentance! I'm sorry.  
But anyway I hope you like my story.**

* * *

It's summer vacation in Go City, and it's only a week left until school begins. And someone was looking for to start at school again, expect for one person. A boy named Ronald Stoppable, or Ron as he liked to be called. He didn't like school very much. He was a thin boy with blond hair, brown eyes and freckles under his was an only child from an Jewish family. Ron was fifteen year old and was going to start his second year on high school as a sophomore next week.

In a house in Go City he sat on the couch in the living room and played video games with his best friend, Rufus. A pink naked mole rat which Ron bought on Smarty Mart when he was twelve.

As Ron sat and played games with his buddy, he could hear the front door open, he knew it was his parents who came home from a trip they'd been on for a week. A man and a woman walked in the living room and smiled to Ron. The woman was tall and thin, blond hair and brown eyes and used glasses, her name was Judith. The man had blond hair and used glasses, his name was Harold.

"Hello, Ronald" Harold greeted his son.

"Hi, mom and dad." Ron greeted them back.

"We have good news." Judith said smiling.

"Like what? Are you pregnant, mom?" Ron asked and looked at her stomach.

"No, i'm not. But we're moving." Judith said and grabbed Harold's hand.

Ron scrathed his head and looked confused at his parents. And didn't understand what was going on right now. Moving? Why?

"Okay how is that good news?" Ron asked, crossing his arms. "And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well son. This is our way of telling you." Harold replied.

"And where is this place?" Ron asked and sighed.

"It's in Middleton, our hometown." Judith said smiling. "We found out our old house was for sale, and we thought let's buy it."

"But what about your jobs?" Ron asked and looked at his parents.

"I'm an actuary. I can work anywhere." Harold said.

"I'm already applying for jobs in Middleton." Judith said.

"When are we moving?" Ron asked, and felt very sad right now.

"In three days, so you better start packing." Judith replied.

"What about school?." Ron asked. "Have you guys signed me up on a Jewish school again, like you did when I was little?"

"No, we haven't." Harold replied.

"You are starting on Middleton High school next week" Judith told him and showed Ron the school papers.

"Gee thanks." Ron sighed and looked at the school paper. "But why do we have to move back to Middleton? I barely remember that place."

"Because Ron we miss Middleton, me and your father have been talking about this for years. But we never had a chance to move back again." Judith told him and sat down on couch with Ron.

"And maybe you can make some friends there too, we know you don't have so many friends here." Harold said and sat down on the couch too. "You can be happy in Middleton."

Ron sighed and looked at his parents. Maybe they were right? He didn't have so many friends here, since many thought of him as a loser. But he liked it here in Go City. And could Middleton really make him happy?

"Maybe you're right." Ron said. "But is there a Bueno Nacho there? If not I have to buy a year supply of nacos before we leaves."

Ron's parents just smiled and laughed at him. They knew Ron loved to go Bueno Nacho everyday. He practically lives there.

"Of course there's a Bueno Nacho there, but not so big at the one you use to go to." Judith told him and hugged Ron.

"That's good." Ron said and stood up from the couch. "If you need me I be on my room and starts packing."

Ron walked to his bedroom and closed the door and sat down on his bed and looked out the window. He remembered that they had to move away from Middleton when he was seven since his parents wanted Ron to learn in a private Jewish elementary school. And Go City had the best private Jewish school. He had many friends in that school, but after he graduated, his parents decided that he could start on a public school. So he lost contact with many of his friends from that school after he startet on a public Middle School.

Ron looked at Rufus who sat next to him in the bed and picked him up. "What if they doesn't allow you in the new school?" Ron said and looked worried at Rufus, who looked worried back at Ron too.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day in Go City and tomorrow was the day for the Stoppable family to move back to Middleton. Ron's parents looked forward to move back to their hometown, but Ron didn't since he barely remember that he lived there. He enjoyed to live in Go City.

At Bueno Nacho Ron and his only friend Jeff was eating food, but not Ron he was just sitting there and played with his food and was quiet. And didn't even notice that Rufus was starting to eat up his food.

"Yo, earth to Ron. Are you listening to me?" Jeff asked and waved his hands infront of Ron's face. Jeff is a popular guy at school, the popular people at school didn't understand why he liked to hang with Ron at all, since almost everybody saw him a as loser. But Jeff didn't care for his reputation, he thinks Ron is a cool guy. Jeff is a tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What? Did you say something?" Ron asked and looked up.

"Ron are you alright? You are very quiet today." Jeff said and looked worried at Ron.

"I'm moving." Ron told him and sighed.

"You what?" Jeff asked. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Ron said and looked out the window.

"Wait? Tomorrow?" Jeff asked. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"My parents told me this yesterday that we're moving back to Middleton, our hometown." Ron told him.

"Middleton? Never heard of that place." Jeff said and crossed his arms. "Man this sucks."

"You haven't? Well I barely remember that I lived there." Ron said." My parents went behind my back and just bought a house without even telling me. Why couldn't they just ask me at first that they wanted to move."

"Yeah they should have done that." Jeff said. "Man, i'm going to miss you . Who am I going to have detention with now? And play Zombie Mayham with?

"Good times." Ron said and smiled.

"Uhm Ron? You do know that Rufus have eaten up your food again?" Jeff said and pointed to Rufus.

"What? Ron said and looked down at the table and saw his food was gone and Rufus was asleep. "Not again."

"I'm going to miss that too." Jeff said and laughet.

"And i'm going to miss this place." Ron said and sighed. "In Middleton the Bueno Nacho there is not very big."

"That sucks." Jeff said.

"I think i'm going to say goodbye to the manager." Ron said and looked at the manager who was cleaning the tables.

Ron got up from his seat and walked over to the manager. "Yo, Hego." Ron said. Hego the restaurant manager stopped to clean the tables and turned around and looked at Ron.

"Hey Ron. What's up?" Hego asked. Hego was a tall muscular man with black hair and glasses.

"I just want to tell you that i'm moving tomorrow." Ron said sadly.

"Are you moving?" Hego asked.

"Yes." Ron replied.

"That's sad." Hego said. "Where?"

"To Middleton." Ron told him.

"Middleton? Maybe you meet my sister she works on Middleton High." Hego told him

"She does? What's her name?" Ron asked.

"Shego. She used to be one our team long time ago." Hego said and smiled.

"Which team?" Ron asked and looked curious at Hego.

"What? Team? What are you talking about?" Hego said and laughet nervously and avoided eye contact with him. "Uhm I gotta go"

Ron raised a eyebrow and watched Hego run to the manager room. _"Team? What was that all about?"_ Ron thought in is head. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and Jeff was standing there.

"Well I guess this is goodbye?" Jeff asked and reached out his hand to Ron to shake.

"Maybe we meet again soon" Ron said smiling and reached out his hand too, to shake.

* * *

Later that day Ron arrived home and as he drove into the driveway he saw the moving van was there. He parked the scooter and was about to walk inside, but stopped at the "To sale" sign that was now saying "Sold". _"Did they sold the house already?"_ Ron thought. He opened the door and walked in and the house was almost empty, he sighed by this. Ron didn't want to say goodbye to the house he had lived in for eight years. Rufus looked up from Ron's pocket and looked around, and a sad sigh was coming out of his mouth. Ron heard this and looked down at his little buddy.

"Yeah I know, I don't like it too." Ron said sadly and patted Rufus on the head. "Mom, dad. Where are you?

" _In the kitchen_ _"_ Harold shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay" Ron said and walked in to kitchen, and frowned a little when he saw the kitchen was empty too. Just three chairs was left, that his parents was sitting on.

"Ron what's wrong?." Judith asked and noticed that Ron didn't look happy.

Ron walked over to the available chair and sat down. "Do we have to move?" Ron asked.

"Yes. And I think it's a little to late to regret now." Judith said and laughet.

"But I don't want to move." Ron said and crossed his arms.

"We know this is hard for you, but we already decided this, and we think this is the best for us." Harold said and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"But why didn't you tell me about this before you bought the house?" Ron asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise for you." Judith told him and smiled.

"I didn't like the surprise." Ron said irritated.

"We know." Judith said.

"What if I doesn't get any friends?" Ron told his parents.

"Of course you will." Harold said. "Maybe you meet your old friend again from pre school."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"It was girl, but I don't remember her name." Judith said. "You were friends for three years."

"She had this rare last name, I think it was Possible." Harold said. "Judith? Where's the photo album?"

"In the moving van." Judith told him.

"And I think she has forgotten all about me, and I don't remember her." Ron said and got up from the chair. "I be on my room."

Ron walked in to his room and saw his room was almost empty too, it was just a mattress on the floor which he had to sleep on for only one night. Ron sat down on the mattress, and begin to think about what his parents told him. Did he have a friend in pre school? He barely remembered her. And who could it be? Was her hair red? Those questions was stuck in Ron's head now. Maybe she still lived in Middleton.


	3. Chapter 3

It's evening in Middleton and two girls was getting ready for a dobbeldate with their boyfriends. Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller. Kim and Bonnie had been best friends since elementary school. Kim was a beautiful young girl with long red hair and green eyes. She's a very popular girl and everybody likes being with her. At school she's the cheerleading captain, and she has very good grades.  
Bonnie is a cheerleader and popular at school too. She hair brown shoulder lenght hair and blue eyes. She can be nice but sometimes be very rude to other people and a little self- absorbed.

Bonnie sat on Kim's bed and waited for to get ready.

"Kim? Can you please hurry? They are coming soon." Bonnie shouted to Kim as she looked at herself in her mirror pocket.

"Coming" Kim said and walked up the stairs to her room. "So what do you think?"

Bonnie put her mirror pocket in her purse and looked at Kim. She wore a little black dress and her hair was in a ponytail. "You look like a slut." Bonnie told and raised an eyebrow.

Kim just rolled her eyes and looked at Bonnies red dress. "Oh yeah? But you show to much of your cleavage." Kim said while crossing her arms. "And you wear to much makeup."

"Are we done making fun of each other now?" Bonnie asked.

"I wasn't making fun of you." Kim said and smiled.

Bonnie was about to say something but she got interruptet by the doorbell. "BRICK IS HERE." Bonnie shouted and hurried down.

"Uhm Josh too." Kim said and rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs.

Bonnie ran to the door and opened it and two handsome boys were standing there.

"Hi Brick." Bonnie said and kissed him on the lips.

Brick Flagg is Bonnie's boyfriend. He's tall and muscular, and was the quarterback on the football team. He and Bonnie had been a couple for eight months.

Kim walked down the stairs and saw her boyfriend Josh Mankey was standing in the doorway and waited for her.

"Woah Kim you look beautiful." Josh told her and couldn't take his eyes of her.

Josh Mankey is a tall boy with blue eyes and blond hair and brown with frosted tips. Josh likes art and is musican. He and Kim have been a couple for four months.

"Thank you." Kim said and blushed and was about to kiss Josh, but stopped when she heard her father cough behind her.

"I expect you bring her home to 10.30 pm." Kim father said while crossing his arms.

"Of course, James." Josh said and grabbed Kim's hand.

"Good." James said.

* * *

"So Brick where are you guys taking us." Bonnie asked.

"That's a surprise." Brick told her. "But I want you two to take on these blindfolds."

"Why?" Kim asked and looked at the blindfolds Brick was holding out.

"Wait and see" Brick said.

"I'm not taking on a blindfold it ruins my makeup." Bonnie said.

"Josh where are we going?" Kim asked.

"I don't know." Josh said and shrugged his shoulder. "He don't want to tell me."

"But come one my mom is waiting." Brick said and walked over to his mother car.

"Your mother is driving us?" Bonnie asked. "Why couldn't you bring a limo?"

"Bonnie please stop complaining." Kim said and walked over to the car with Josh.

"Whatever." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes.

Kim, Bonnie and Josh sat in the back seat while Brick sat in the passenger seat, he turned around and gave Kim and Bonnie the blindfolds.

"Take them on." Brick said.

"I hope you are taking us to some fancy place." Bonnie said and grabbed the blindfold and tied it around her head.

Kim sighed and grabbed the blindfold and Josh helped her to tie it around her head.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrived to Brick's secret place. Josh and Brick walked out the car and helped Kim and Bonnie out.

"Uhm Brick? Why are we here?" Josh asked while holding Kim's hand

"Quiet." Brick said. "Just take the blindfolds off."

The boys took the blindfolds off the girls. And when the girls saw where they was the didn't look happy at all.

" JP Bearymore's Pizza party- torium?" Bonnie said while looking at the building. "I hate this place."

"Yeah and it smells burnt pizza here." Kim said.

"Well the pizza is cheap here." Brick told them.

"And it is a place for kids." Kim said irritated.

"Why couldn't you just take us to Bueno Nacho?." Josh asked.

"I don't like the food there." Brick said. "But come on let's go inside."

"Worst dobbeldate ever." Bonnie whispered and followed the others inside.


	4. Chapter 4

It's early morning in Go City and the Stoppable family was ready to move to Middleton. Ron was standing in the driveway and looked at the house he had grown up in, he didn't want to move back to his old hometown. But it was his parents that decided to move back, since their old house was for sale. He hoped he could come to Go City one day and meet his friends again.

"We have to leave now." Harold said.

"Do we have _to_?" Ron asked and looked away.

"Yes, now come on. Your mother is waiting." Harold said and walked to the car.

"Coming." Ron sighed and looked at the house for the last time. "Goodbye house."

Ron walked to his parents car and took a seat in the backseat. His father startet the motor and drove off, and moving van followed the car.

"How long does it take to drive to Middleton?" Ron asked.

"One and a half hour." Judith told him as she looked at him in the front mirror.

"And why did we have to drive so early?" Ron asked while looking at his watch on his arm. "It's only 8.30."

"Because we want to be there in good time, so we can have time to pack out our things." Judith told him.

"Ronald? Where's Rufus?." Harold asked.

"He's sleeping in my pocket." Ron told him.

"Good I thought you had forgotten him." Harold said.

Ron sighed and decided to take a little nap and wake up again when they arrived to Middleton.

* * *

 _One and a half hour later._

Ron woke up when he felt the car stopped, he looked out the car window and saw a yellow house. _"Did we live in that house before?"_ Ron thought and just shook is head.

"Welcome home, Ronald." Harold said and got out the car.

"Hey Rufus wake up." Ron said and took Rufus out of his pocket. "This is our new home."

Rufus yawned and looked at the house, he gave a thumbs up to Ron and smiled.

"So you like the house?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Rufus said.

"If you say so." Ron sighed and got out of the car.

"So Ron do you remember that you lived here once?" Judith asked.

"No." Ron said.

"Come on let's go inside." Judith said and grabbed Ron's hand.

They walked inside the house and Ron looked around and guessed the first room was probably the living room and he a saw a staircase that was leading up to the bedrooms. He wanted to go up and see how his bedroom looked like, but his parents dragged him into the kitchen and showed him around there.

"So Ronald what do you think?" Harold asked.

"I don't know." Ron said and shrugged his shoulders . "Can I look at my room?"

"Of course." Judith said.

They walked up the stairs and walked in a hallway and stopped outside a door, Ron opened the door and walked inside. The room had blue walls, well almost everything was blue even the floors.

"Did the people who lived her before like blue or something?" Ron asked and looked around.

"No, you liked blue before." Judith told him. "I guess they didn't change the color in this room. "

"Oh." Ron said.

"But come one you guys we have to get out and help the moving people with our furniture." Harold told them and walked out of the room and Ron and Judith followed them.

"Mom, dad? Can I check out Bueno Nacho later?" Ron asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes but first you have to help us with the furniture and unpack your stuff." Judith told him.

"Of course." Ron said.

They walked outside and helped the moving people with furnitures and told them were they wanted it to stay.

* * *

Four hours later the family had unpacked their stuff and placed the furnitures around the house. Ron was exhausted and he really wanted some Bueno Nacho food now.

"Mom, I think I drive to Bueno nacho now." Ron told his mom who rested on the couch.

"Okay, but don't be late." Judith said.

"I won't. But do you know where it is?" Ron asked.

"It's not far from here, if you wasn't sleeping in the car earlier today you would have seen it." Judith told him.

"Okay, bye." Ron said and walked out to his scooter.

He hoped on his scooter and drove away, while he was driving he looked around in the neighborhood, it looked very nice here and he tought it looked a little familiar.

After been driving for five minutes he spotted a big taco sign, he smiled and hoped that would be Bueno nacho. He parked his scooter on a parking lot and walked to the little yellow building with a sombrero as roof. He opened the door and walked inside, he looked around and noticed it wasn't many customer here. This Bueno Nacho was very different than the Bueno nacho in Go city. Here it just had one floor with dining levels and in Go City it had three floors with dining levels. He walked up to the cashier dude.

"Hola, i'm Ned. Can I take your order?" Ned asked and looked at Ron. Ned looked like a nerd with big glasses and freckles and brown hair.

"Yes, I want a naco and nachos." Ron said.

"Sorry but we don't sell naco here." Ned told him.

Ron was just standing there and gaped, he couldn't belive what he just heard. How could they not sell naco here?

"Mister? Are you alright?" Ned asked and waved his hands infront his face.

"No, I want to talk to the manager." Ron said crossing his arms.

"I am the manager." Ned told him and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Why doesn't you sell naco here?" Ron asked and frowned.

"Because it didn't sell very well." Ned told him.

"Do you know that I invented the naco?" Ron said.

"No, I don't." Ned said. "But can you please order? There are people standing in line behind you that wants to order.

"Fine, but this is not over. I will make a petiton to bring the naco back." Ron told him and looked turned his head and saw people was standing in line.

"Do that." Ned said rolling his eyes. "Now what do you want?"

"I take a chimorito and nachos and a soda." Ron said and gave Ned a angrily look.

"Thank you." Ned said. "So did you just move here?"

"Yes, I lived in Go City, were they sell the naco." Ron said irritated.

"Take it easy." Ned said.

After been waiting for couples of minutes his order was finally done, he took his food and walked over to a available table and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Rufus, time for food." Ron whispered and looked in his pocked and Rufus looked up. "Just be quiet i'm not sure if you are allowed in here."

Rufus nodded and jumped on the table and began to eat some nachos.

"Rufus do you know they doesn't sell naco here?" He whispered to Rufus.

Rufus eyes widened and gaped when Ron told him this. He couldn't belive it either.

"But don't worry, i'm going to bring it back." Ron told him and took a bite of his chimorito. "This place sucks already."

Twenty minutes later Ron had finished his meal and decided to leave, and gave a angrily look to Ned who waved at him. Ron walked to the door and opened it and he saw two girls coming closer to the restaurant, he hold the open for them. One of the girls had long red hair and green eyes and the girl next to her was dark skinned and black hair. The girls walked inside and the girl with red hair smiled to Ron. "Thank you." the girl said. Ron smiled back to her and closed the door and walked outside. But stopped and walked back and opened the door again and looked at the girl with the red hair. Why did she look so familiar? Ron just shook his head and closed the door and walked to his scooter, he couldn't get the red haired girl out of his head. Maybe that was the girl his parents had talked about? No it couldn't be her, it could be someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

At Bueno Nacho Kim and her friend Monique had just ordered their food and was eating their meal. Monique is Kim's other best friend and they had been friends since freshmen years, when Kim met her at Club Banana. Kim's favorite clothing store.

"So how was the dobbeldate yesterday?" Monique asked as took a bite of her chimorito.

"Well it wasn't the best date, Brick took us to the pizza partytorium." Kim told her.

"Say what? That place is for kids." Monique said and raised an eyebrow. "How did Bonnie react on the date."

"Well she was very angry." Kim said and took a sip of her soda. "I haven't spoke to her since yesterday."

"That girl complains about everything." Monique said. "I think she's very rude."

"Yes she can be a little rude sometimes, but you get use to it when you have been friends with her for years." Kim told her and smiled.

"A little? I think she's rude all the time." Monique said.

As they sat there and talked Kim got a text message on her phone, it was a text from Bonnie. Which Kim answered.

"Bonnie is coming over." Kim said as she looked at her phone.

"To Bueno Nacho? Are she going to complain about yesterday?" Monique asked, rolling her eyes.

"Probably" Kim said and took a bite of the nachos.

After waiting for Bonnie in ten minutes she finally came, she walked over to Kim and Monique's table and sat down in the same couch as Kim and she had a huge smile on her lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Kim asked.

"Guess what me and Brick did yesterday?" Bonnie said and still smiled.

"I don't know. Did you break up with him?" Kim asked.

"Of course not." Bonnie said. "We hade sex."

"Why are you telling me this? You two did that months ago." Kim said. "And I thought you were angry at him."

"I know but I just wanted to tell you." Bonnie said. "I was angry until he apologized."

"Well good for you." Kim said and took a sip of her soda.

"So when are you and Josh going to do it?." Bonnie asked. "You two have been dating for like four months now. It have to happen soon."

"Do we have to talk about it here?" Kim asked. She hated when Bonnie asked her that question.

"Let's hope that your're not pregnant." Monique said and laughet.

"No i'm not. Why are you even listening to this?" Bonnie asked and gave an angry look over to Monique.

"Uhm why shouldn't I? Monique asked.

"Whatever. So Kim what did you and Josh do after the date?" Bonnie asked.

"I had to be home to 10.30, so he followed me home, and then he left." Kim told her.

"Seriously? It's so lame that you have a curfew. I don't have a curfew." Bonnie said with disgust in her voice. "And when you going to sleep over at Josh?"

"Bonnie just shut up." Kim said and startet to get irritated at Bonnie.

"Calm down." Bonnie said. "When are you meeting Josh again?."

"Tonight." Kim said.

"Good I hope something happens between you two soon." Bonnie said and winked to Kim.

"Seriously Bonnie? Stop talking about sex okay? Is that what you only have in mind now?" Monique yelled. "She's ready when she is ready. So just shut up."

"I actually agree with Monique. I'm not ready yet, so can you please stop talk about it?" Kim told her.

"You actually listen to her? If she wasn't here you would have listen to me. Why are you even friends with her?" Bonnie said irritated and just rolled her eyes. "Anyway I have to go now, Brick is waiting for me. And Kim? I hope something happens between you and Josh tonight."

Bonnie got up from the couch and walked out the doors. Kim watched Bonnie leave, she hated when Bonnie asked her those questions, she felt very uncomfortable at this. And ever since they began on Middle school, Bonnie startet to be rude to people and only cared for herself sometimes, and it got even worse when they startet on High School. She is not the nice little girl she used to be at Elementary school.

"That girl have issues." Monique said and looked at Kim. "I have to be honest with you. I don't like that you and Bonnie are friends. She's not nice to you at all."

"Oh yes." Kim replied. "Listen I think it's nice of you that you care, but I can handle Bonnie by myself. Yes she is rude, but she doesn't mean it."

"I think you two have grown apart from eachother." Monique told her. "You can't hold on to your childhood friends forever."

"I don't think we have." Kim told her. "I can."

Monique just raised an eyebrow to Kim. She was very skeptical about this friendship. Why didn't she listen to her? Monique knew they had grown apart from eachother long time ago, but maybe neither of them didn't want to realize it.

* * *

It was evening and Kim was on her way to Josh to watch a movie and just relax. She walked up to his house and rang the doorbell, and after some couple of seconds Josh came and opened the door. He smiled to his girlfriend.

"Hey, sweetie." Josh greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Josh." Kim said smilling and walked inside.

"How's my lovely girlfriend today?" Josh asked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm just fine." Kim said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aren't your parents home?"

"No, they're on vacation." Josh told her. And leaned closer to kiss her, but Kim pushed him away.

"Are you home alone? My dad hates that i'm alone with you." Kim said.

"Uhm does your father have something against me?" Josh asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes a little, he thinks i'm too young to date somebody." Kim told him.

"That's why he always gives me those angry looks when i'm at your house, and follow us everywhere." Josh said. "So does your mother like me?"

"Yes she does." Kim said. "And I told him that your parents was home. He never going to trust me again."

"Your father is very overprotective." Josh said and laughet. "Just don't tell him, and everything is going to be fine."

"That's because i'm still daddy's little girl." Kim said. "Oh I wont."

Josh smiled to her and grabbed her hand walked into the living room and sat down on the couch together.

"So which movie do you want to watch?" Josh asked.

"What about Just like Heaven?"Kim suggested and kissed him on the lips.

"Great choice." Josh said.

Josh went to the Dvd shelf and found the movie and walked over to the TV and started the Movie. He walked over to the couch again and sat down with Kim and lay his arm around her shoulder. He looked at Kim and she looked at him back, and they leaned in for a kiss. And the kiss got very passionately. Still in kiss Josh slid his hand down to Kim's pants and tried to slide down the zipper, Kim noticed it and pushed him and away and got up from the couch

"What are you doing?" Kim asked as she tried to catch her breath back.

"Uhm nothing." Josh said nervously.

"You were trying to get my pants of, didn't you?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I thought you wanted to make love." Josh said and avoided eye contact with Kim.

"And what made you think I wanted that?" Kim asked. "Have you talked to Bonnie?"

"Yes, she told you was ready." Josh told her.

"Oh my god I can't belive that girl." Kim said irritated. "No, Josh i'm not ready, not until i'm 18 years old."

"Woah that long? Well if you want to wait that long then it's okay with me. I'm not forcing you to it if you're not ready." Josh said and smiled.

"Do you mean it? Oh Josh you are so sweet." Kim said and sat down on the couch with him again. "But please don't listen to Bonnie again."

"I promise." Josh said and kissed her forehead.

Josh lay his arm around Kim's shoulder again as she rested her head on his shoulder. Kim couldn't stop thinking about what Bonnie just did. She told Josh that she was ready to have intercourse with Josh. Why couldn't Bonnie just listen to Kim, she went behind her back. Maybe Monique was right?


	6. Chapter 6

_One week later._

It's monday and the summer vacation is over, and today is the first of school. Ron was already awake and was eating breakfast with his parents. He didn't look forward at all to start his second school year on a new school. He just hoped that he could get some friends.

"Need a ride for school?" Harold asked and looked at Ron.

"Yes please ." Ron said.

"Oh and Ron I think it's best that you're not taking Rufus with you at school." Judith said.

"Why?" Ron asked. "He have to come with me."

"What if they doesn't allow him?" Judith told him.

"But Rufus was looking forward to come with me on the first school day." Ron said and sighed.

"Just ask the principal that you can take him with you next time." Judith said.

"Fine I'll go and tell him." Ron said and got up from the chair and walked to his room.

Ron entered his room and found Rufus sleeping on his bed, he walked over to Rufus and woke him up.

"Rufus wake up." Ron said. Rufus opened his eyes and yawned and looked at Ron. "Bad news, I can't take you with me on school." Ron said sadly.

"Huh?" Rufus asked.

"I don't think the school allows animals, but don't worry i'm going to ask the principal." Ron told his buddy. "And i'm bringing you nachos after school."

Rufus just gave him a thumbs up and went back to sleep again. "Bye." Ron said and took his backpack with him and left.

Ron walked down to the living room and saw his father was ready to leave.

"Have fun on the first school day." Judith said and kissed him on the cheek. "And make some friends."

"I will." Ron said and walked out.

Ron and Harold walked to his car and Ron took a seat in the passenger seat and Harold startet the car, and drove away to school.

* * *

After five minutes of driving Ron and his dad arrived to Middleton High, Ron looked out the window and saw all the students who was gathering around the school.

"I see you after school." Harold said.

"Bye." Ron said and got out the car and waved to his dad. He waved back and drove away.

He sighed and walked in the school entrance. He looked around and tried to look for the principal office, and tried to stop the students who passed him to ask them for the direction, but no one stopped.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked. Ron turned around and saw this short kid standing in front of him. He was dark skinned and had black hair. Ron raised an eyebrow at him. _"Did my dad take me to the elementary school?"_ Ron thought.

"Yes, can you tell me where the principal office is?" Ron asked.

"Yes it's over here." The kid said and followed him to the principal office. "Oh my name is Wade."

"I'm Ron." He greeted "I'm sorry I just have to ask but are you a student at Middleton High?"

"Yes i'm a senior." Wade told him and stopped outside the principal office. "Here's the office."

"Aren't you a little young to be a senior?" Ron asked and looked curiously at him. "And how old are you?"

"Yes I am. But i'm a genius, I graduated Elementary school and Middle school in eight months." Wade told him. "I'm ten."

"That's cool." Ron said.

"So are you a freshmen?" Wade asked.

"No i'm a sophomore, I just moved from Go City with my parents." Ron told him.

"Welcome to Middleton." Wade said. "I hope you will like it here."

"Thanks." Ron said. "

"I have to go, see you later." Wade said and walked off. Ron looked at the principal office door and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A female voice said. Ron opened the door and walked inside.

Ron walked in to the principal office and smiled to the principal. The principal had long black hair, green eyes and faintly green skin.

"What do you want?" The principal asked, crossing her arms.

"Hi, i'm Ron Stoppable and I'm new here." Ron greeted her.

"Yeah hi my name is Shego." Shego greeted and didn't even look at Ron when she greeted him, she just looked at some papers she had on her desk. "The new guy? Okay here's your class schedule, and your teacher name is Steve Barkin."

"Wait? Shego? Is your brother name Hego? He's the manager at Bueno Nacho in Go City." Ron said and grabbed his class schedule from her desk.

"Don't you think I know that?" Shego said irritated. "Okay mister you got your class schedule, now get out of my office."

"But can I ask one last question?" Ron asked and smiled.

"Now get out." Shego said. Suddenly she lit up her hands and they glowed green. Ron was just standing and looked shocked at her hands. "Get out please." Shego said holding up her glowing hands.

Ron looked nervously at her and hurried out of her office and closed the door. " _What's up with her hands?"_ Ron thought and looked at his class schedule. " _Crazy woman"_

"So I bet you met the principal?" A voice said. Ron looked up from his class schedule and infront of the was the red haired girl from Bueno Nacho.

"Uhm yes. So what's up with her hands?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but the rumors on school says she is an ailien." The red haired girl said and laughet. "So are you new here?"

"Yes i'm new" Ron told her. "I'm Ron."

"I'm Kim." Kim said and reached out her hand for to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Kim." Ron said and shaking the hand she held out. " _Wait? Kim? Why was that name so familiar? Even her name and her face was something familiar with."_ Ron thought.

"In which classroom are you going to?" Kim asked and looked at his time schedule.

"I don't know, but my teacher name is Steve Barkin." Ron told her.

"Mr Barkin? I guess we're in the same class." Kim said. "Come on, I show you were the classroom is."

As they walked to the classroom together, Ron had this feeling that he had meet her before. Maybe she is the girl from pre school?

"KIM." A voice. Kim turned around, even Ron did. A girl with blond hair walked over to her.

"Tara how are you?" Kim asked and hugged her. "The classroom is right over there, I'll be there soon."

Ron just nodded to her and walked in to the classroom. He looked around and tried to find a available desk he could sit on. And then he saw a available desk in the middle of the classroom he walked over to it and sat down.

"Excuse me, but that desk is taken." A boy with blond hair said. He was sitting next to the desk.

"By who? I didn't see anyone sit here" Ron said and looked at the boy.

"There's a available desk in the front there." The boy said and pointed to the desk. "I'm holding this seat for my girlfriend."

"Okay." Ron said and sighed and walked up to the desk. He hated to sit in the front of the classroom, because the teacher always asked him question from homework. He sat down and turned around and saw that girl Kim was sitting on that desk now, and she leaned over and kissed him. Ron turned around again and saw a large muscular man was walking in the classroom. He looked very strictly, he was probably the teacher.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY." He yelled. "THE VACATION IS OVER SO BE QUIET."

The students in the classroom became quiet and everybody looked at him now.

"Okay we have new student here today. Where's Ronald Stoppable?" He asked and looked around.

"It's me" Ron said and reached up his hand. "But you can call me Ron."

"I'm Steve Barkin, but in my classes you call me Mr. Barkin." Barkin said strictly. "Now get up here and tell us about yourself, and hurry up."

Ron walked over to Mr, Barkin and looked nervously at the new class. "Hi, my name is Ron. I just moved here from Go City." Ron said and looked around, and it seemed like nobody cared on what he said.

"POSSIBLE, MANKEY STOP MAKING OUT IN THE CLASSROOM." Mr Barkin suddenly shouted. and pointed to Kim and Josh who was just making out. "I'M GIVING YOU A WARNING."

"Woah chill, Barkin. I heard what he said while I was making out my girl." Josh said and grabbed Kim's hand.

"Oh really? What his name?" Barkin asked, crossing his arms.

"It's Rob." Josh said.

"Wrong. Kim tell me what his name?" Barkin asked.

"It's Ron. He told me that when I meet him outside the principal office." Kim said and smiled.

"Okay Mankey im giving you detenion for not listening." Barkin said.

"WHAT? That's so not cool." Josh said, crossing his arms and gave a angry look to Mr Barkin.

"Stoppable please sit down at your desk again." Barkin said and turned to the whiteboard.

Ron sat down at the desk and turned around and looked at Kim. " _So her name is Kim Possible? Weird name."_ Ron tought and turned around and looked at Mr Barkin. " _WAIT A SECOND. IT''S HER FROM PRE SCHOOL. MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND."_


	7. Chapter 7

After class Ron walked around the school hallways to find his locker, he was looking for locker number 23. And he had to hurry since the next class startet in like seven minutes. And after been looking for one minute he finally found his locker. And then he heard someone giggling, and he noticed Kim and her boyfriend Josh was standing in the middle of the hallway flirting with eachother. What did she see in that guy?

Ron had a bad feeling for that guy, even if he didn't know him, he didn't trust him at all. It was something about his last name that made him tremble, Mankey. Mankey is only one vowel away from monkey. And Ron has been afraid of monkeys since he had to share a room with one when he was on summer camp years ago.

He wanted so badly to go over to Kim and tell her they used to friends in Pre school. But what if she didn't belive him? Or what if she didn't remember him? Well she doesn't even reconize him now, so why would she remember him now? Ron sighed and then he saw Wade walked up to him

"Hi, Ron how was your first class." Wade asked as he walked up to him.

"Oh hi. Not bad. My teacher seems to be very strict, he gave someone detention on the first day." Ron said and smirked.

"Let me guess. You have Mr, Barkin?" Wade asked. "And who did he give detention to?"

"Yes that's right." Ron replied. "A guy named Josh."

"Josh? I don't like that guy." Wade said crossing his arms. "He's popular and I don't like the popular people on school. They can't be seen with the unpopular students because it would ruin their reputation. What is wrong with them?."

"And what about his girlfriend?" Ron asked and pointed to Kim. He hoped that she wasn't like that, that she couldn't be seen with the unpopular guys.

"Kim? She is the most popular girl on school. She's the cheerleader captain and she even practice kung fu. I don't think she's like the other guys. She can be very nice to the unpopular students here but sometimes rude." Wade told him.

"Rude? How rude?" Ron asked.

"Have you met her bestfriend Bonnie yet? She's only rude when they are together, so if you see them two in the hallway, don't talk to them. Bot of them will yell at you. And don't have eyecontact with Bonnie, she will yell at you for the rest of the day. That happened to me last time. And she even have this foodchain rule." Wade told him, rolling his eyes. "And there is some rumors on the school that she's only with Kim so she can be popular. And that she is jealous of Kim because she's more popular than her."

"Foodchain rule? What's that?" Ron asked. "I hope those rumors aren't true"

"If you are popular you have to date a hottie." Wade said. "Who comes up with that kind of rules? It's just weird."

"At my old school we didn't have that kind of rules." Ron said and raised an eyebrow.

As they talked they heard the school bell ring, and it was time for a new class.

"See you later" Wade said and waved.

"Yeah" Ron said and smiled. Did he just make a new friend on the first school day? But it was a little weird that he was ten years old.

* * *

It's lunchtime and Kim was on her way to cafeteria to eat and talk to the other cheerleaders. But as she was going to open the door, Bonnie walked infront of her.

"Bonnie? What do you want?" Kim asked. She was still angry at Bonnie after what she did. Talking to Josh, behind her back. And telling him she was ready to have coitus, when she wasn't. And she haven't talked to her since that.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Can you forgive me?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, it seems like you doesn't mean it." Kim said crossing her arms.

"I mean it, Kim. I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't go behind your back like that." Bonnie said and tried to smile.

"Are you trying smile? Because it seems like you are faking it." Kim said and looked angrily at her. "Get of my way."

"Kim please. You are my best friend, I don't want to lose you as my friend. We have been friends since elementary school." Bonnie said and grabbed her arm.

Kim sighed and looked at her. "Okay I forgive you, but if you do something like that again, then our friendship is over." Kim told her.

"I promise" Bonnie said and hugged her.

"I will probably regret on this." Kim whispered and hugged Bonnie back.

"What?" Bonnie asked and pulled away from the hug.

"Nothing. Let's eat." Kim said and dragged Bonnie in to the cafeteria.

Kim and Bonnie walked over to table were the other cheerleaders sat and Monique.

"Kim don't tell me you are friends with Bonnie again?" Monique asked and frowned at Bonnie.

"Yes we are friends again. She promised me she would never do it again." Kim told her.

"Yeah I did. So why don't you just shut up." Bonnie said and looked angrily at Monique.

"Why can't we all be friends around here?" Tara asked and looked at Bonnie and Monique.

"Yeah, why do you have to fight on the first school day?" Jessica asked, another blond girl that was on the cheerleader squad.

"Okay I shut up." Bonnie said, crossing her arms.

Kim sighed. Was it right of her to take Bonnie back as a friend? She knew that Bonnie and Monique don't get along with eachother. And even the other cheerleaders wants her of the team, because neither of them likes her.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Happy new year everybody! I hope you had a good celebration with your friends and family.

* * *

After school Ron went to Bueno Nacho to buy nachos for him and Rufus. He walked up to Ned so he could order, and Ned smiled and greeted him.

"Hola, can I take your order?" Ned asked.

"Yes I want two nachos with double cheese on, to go." Ron said.

"Thank you for the order." Ned said. "So how's it going with that petition?"

"I haven't startet yet, but i'm going to" Ron told him.

"Well good luck with that." Ned said. "Listen I bring back the naco if you get 15 signatures."

"That's a deal." Ron said and shaked hands with Ned.

"Here's your nachos." Ned said and handed over a bag with nachos.

"Thank you." Ron said and grabbed the bag and walked out.

Ron walked home and couldn't wait to see Rufus again, he had missed him. He hoped he could take Rufus on school with him tomorrow, but there was one problem he didn't have the chance to ask the principal since she chased him out of the office. Well he could just lie to his parents and tell them that the principal said it was alright to bring Rufus with him. But then he would probably get in trouble if he did.

* * *

Ron was almost home when he stopped at a familiar house, he might have been in once a long time ago. The house was brown and it was medium - sized split level, and it had a very nice view. Maybe it was there Kim lived? He sighed and walked back to his house.

He stopped outside his house and realized that his house was only three houses away from Kim's house. He opened the door and walked in.

"I'm home." Ron said. His parents walked out of the kitched and greeted their son.

"Hello, Ronald. How was your first day at the new school?" Harold asked.

"It was great." Ron said. And then he saw Rufus ran down the stairs and jumped up in Ron's pocked. "Hi, Rufus it's nice to see you too. I brought nachos."

"Rufus missed you alot today." Judith told him. "So did you ask the principal for permission to take Rufus with you on school?"

"Yes I did." Ron lied. He hated to lie to his parents, but he was afraid to ask the principal since she scared him.

"That's good." Judith said.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Ron asked.

"Yes of course you can." Harold replied.

"Do you remember when you told me about that girl I was friend with in pre school? Was her name Kim?" Ron asked.

"Yes I think that was her name. Why do you ask?" Judith asked.

"She's in my class." Ron told them. "Can I look at the photo album?"

"She's in your class?" Judith asked and smiled. "Harold find the photo album."

"I be in the kitchen while you guys tries to look for the album." Ron said and walked in to the kitchen.

Ron sat down on the chair and put the bag with the nachos on the table. Rufus jumped on the table and smelled at the bag. "Mmm nachos." Rufus said.

"Here's a box with nachos to you and one for me. And eat it slowly, I don't want you to eat mine up like you did last time." Ron said and smiled to Rufus.

"Ronnie, here's the album." Judith said and showed him the album. Judith and Harold sat down with Ron and they looked at the album.

"So this old album have photos of me and Kim in it?" Ron asked and couldn't take his eyes away from the album.

"Yes." Judith replied.

Ron took a big breath and opened the album and looked at the first photo. The first photo was a class photo of them.

"That's you on the right Ron, and that girl on the left is Kim." Judith told him and pointed on the photo. Kim had pigtails and she had a green dress, and Ron had a red t- shirt and blue shorts on him "You were four when this photo was taken."

Ron looked at the photo and memories from that day came back. He remembered that Kim saved him from some bullies and they became best friend after that. Good times.

He turned the page and it was another photo of them with the same outfits. They were sitting on a bench together, smiling to the camera.

"That photo is from the same day. You was so happy that you got a new friend, and you wanted me to take a photo of you two." Judith told him.

Ron smiled and looked at another photo on the same page. On that photo both of them were standing in front of a christmas tree. Ron raised an eyebrow at this.

"Have we celebrated christmas before?" Ron asked and took a bite of his nachos.

"No we haven't. But you wanted to see how Kim's family celebrated christmas. And you acually liked it." Harold told him.

"I don't remember that." Ron said and shrugged.

"So you don't remember that you showed up every christmas to watch Snowman Hank?" Judith asked and smiled. "You still watch it you know."

"I know and it's the best show ever." Ron said in excitement.

He looked on the other page and it was another christmas photo, but this was with her whole family and Ron was on it. Her mother, father and her grandma, and two babies which her mother and father held, probably twins.

Ron turned the page over again and it was a photo of them again sitting on a swingsets. Both of them were smiling, and Kim was holding a stuffed animal.

"That photo was taken on that day we moved away, so that's the last photo of you two." Judith told him.

"So you didn't take more pictures of us in three years?" Ron asked.

"No i'm afraid so, but Kim's parents did. So I assume they still have photos of you two." Judith said and sighed.

"What's with that stuffed animal she's holding?" Ron asked and pointed at the stuffed animal Kim was holding on the photo.

"I think it's called Pandaroo? You gave it to her because you wanted something to remember you on." Judith told him.

"I wonder if she still have it?" Ron wondered.

"I hope so, because it was very expensive." Judith said.

"What did I get from her?" Ron asked.

"She gave you a friendship bracelet with her name on, but unfortunately you lost it." Judith said

"That's too bad." Ron sighed.

Ron looked at the photo and old memories of them startet to come back. That they were with eachother every day, and sleepovers.

"So Ronald why don't you tell her you two used to best friends?"Harold asked and looked over at Ron.

"I don't know. What if she doesn't belive me?" Ron said. "And she's popular that can't be seen with unpopular guys."

"That's not a excuse for not talking to her. Popular or not." Judith said and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think she bites if you talks to her."

Ron sighed. How was he going to tell Kim they used to friends? And what if she laughet at him? Maybe he could be friends with her and then tell her. Maybe he can talk to her when she's alone and not with her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Ron drove his scooter to school, he drove in to the parking lot and tried to find a parking space, and found one. He parked his scooter and went off it. He looked in his pocked and looked at Rufus. This morning he decided to bring Rufus to school, but he hoped that no one would see him.

"Okay Rufus you have to be quiet today, I don't want to get in trouble." Ron said as he looked at Rufus.

"Okay." Rufus said and gave him the thumb up.

"Do you have the petition paper?" Ron asked. Today he was going to start the petition to bring back the Naco to Bueno Nacho, and Ned told him if he got fifteen signatures he promised to bring back the Naco. But there's one problem he doesn't know fifteen people yet.

"Yes." Rufus said and gave him the paper.

"Thank you." Ron said and grabbed the paper. He looked at the paper and it was only his signature on it now.

He sighed and walked in to school door. He walked over to his locker and saw a brown haired girl standing only three lockers. Maybe he could ask her for a signature?

"Hi there, I was wondering if you wanted to sign this petition? I'm trying to bring back the naco to Bueno Nacho." Ron asked and looked at the girl. She was standing there with her phone and didn't even answer him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Ron asked, and then she looked up from her phone.

"Are you talking to me?" The girl snapped, and looked irritated at him.

"Yes. Do you want to sign it?" Ron asked and showed her the paper?

"Listen you freak i'm not going to sign my name on anything so just stay away from me." The girl said in angry tone.

"So you must be Bonnie?" Ron asked. He remembered that Wade had told that a girl named Bonnie used to be very rude to the unpopular students.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Bonnie asked and looked angrily at him.

"No, but you have a very bad attitude." Ron said and crossed his arms.

"What? No I don't. Listen loser don't come here and tell me that I have a bad attitude." Bonnie said in a rude tone and pointed a finger to him. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Ron." He replied.

"Yeah whatever. Listen loser I can't stay here with you or people think I'm hanging with the unpopular students, and that will so ruin my reputation." Bonnie said and walked off. "Ugh I hope no one saw me."

"Well she wasn't that bad." Ron said to himself. "And she wasn't that rude."

"You have to excuse Bonnie." A voice said. Ron jumped and turned around and saw Kim was standing there. Oh great was Kim going to be rude to him now?

"Sorry did I scare you?" Kim asked and laughet.

"Yes a little." Ron replied.

"Sorry, I heard how you talked to Bonnie and I must say that was very brave of you." Kim said and smiled. "Students on this school are afraid to answer her back."

"Thanks." Ron said and smiled back.

"I heard you had a petition? What for?" Kim asked.

"For bringing the Naco back to Bueno Nacho." Ron told her.

"Naco? I remember the Naco, Ned only had on Bueno Nacho for a month, but then he took it away. Because no one bought it." Kim said and sighed. "Well I did."

"So do you want to sign it?" Ron asked and showed her the paper.

"Sure." Kim said and grabbed the paper and signed her name on the paper , and gave it back to him.

"Thank you." Ron said and smiled.

"No big." Kim said.

"So um Kim?" Ron asked nervously. He was now alone with her and was going to tell her they used to be friends before.

"Yes?" Kim asked.

"Hey, Kim. There you are." A dark skinned girl interruptet and walked over to Kim. Great why did she had to come now?

"Hey Monique. What's up?" Kim asked and smiled to her.

"The class is about to start soon. You coming?" Monique told her, and looked over at Ron.

"Yes." Kim said. "Oh and this is Ron."

"Hi , i'm Monique." She greeted and smiled. "Hi" Ron greeted.

"Monique? Why don't you sign his petition to bring back the Naco on Bueno Naco?" Kim asked and looked over at Ron.

"Sure." Monique said and shrugged. Ron gave her the paper and she signed her name on it.

"I hope you get more signatures." Kim said and walked off with Monique.

Ron waved to them and sighed. Why did Monique had to come now? He was alone with Kim and could tell her about their past. This was not going to be easy. He looked at the petition paper and it had only three names on it. Well it was a good start.

He looked on this class schedule and saw he was going to have math with Ms Thompson, well atleast it wasn't with Mr, Barkin. He heard the bell ring, and he walked to class.

* * *

In class Ron was already sitting at this desk and waited for the teacher, but his widened when he saw Mr, Barkin walked in.

"OKAY LISTEN UP PEOPLE." Mr, Barkin shouted and looked around. "I'm taking over this class today since Ms, Thompson slid on banana peel and broke her leg yesterday."

The class sighed. It seems like no one liked Mr, Barkin as a teacher.

"So what do you say about a pop quiz?." Mr, Barkin said and smiled.

When Mr, Barkin said this Ron could feel a movement in his pocked. Had Rufus woken up from his sleep?

"Rufus stay in my pocked." Ron whispered and looked nervously around.

"Who are you talking to Stoppable?" Mr Barkin asked and looked at him.

"No one" Ron said nervously. But without noticing Rufus had climbed up on Ron's desk and dragged him in the sweater. "No Rufus, I told you to stay in my pocked." Ron said and looked at Rufus. Rufus pointed his finger to his mouth. _Of course he had to be hungry now._

"STOPPABLE WHAT IS THAT?" Mr, Barkin shouted and pointed to Rufus.

"Ehe eh it's a naked mole rat." Ron said nervously. This was not suppose to happen at all. Now the students in his class had gathered around his desk and everybody stared at Rufus.

"Why is it naked?" A student asked.

"Is it dangerous?" Another student asked.

"QUIET EVERYBODY AND SIT DOWN ON YOUR PLACES." Mr, Barkin yelled and looked angrily at Ron. "TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE NOW!"

"Do I have to?" Ron sighed.

"YES"

"Great" Ron mumbled. He grabbed Rufus and got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom.

He stopped outside of the principal office and just stared at the door, he took a big breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Principal Shego said.

Ron opened the door and walked inside and avoided eyecontact with Shego.

"What have you done?" Shego asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I brought my naked mole rat to school." Ron said and showed her Rufus.

"Eww that's disgusting." Shego said. "Why in the world did you bring a rat to school?"

"It's a naked mole rat." Ron corrected her. "He's my best friend and he feel so lonely when he's alone."

"Best friend with a rat? That's a good one." Shego said and rolled her eyes.

"But please please. Can Rufus stay? I promise he wont get in the way." Ron begged. Even Rufus did.

"I hate begging." Shego said. "Sure whatever if no one is allergic to him, then he can stay."

"He's naked, he doesn't have fur. So I don't think no one is allergic to him." Ron told her.

Yeah yeah whatever." Shego said. "But i'm giving you detention for not asking for permission to take him with you on school."

"Well I was going to ask you yesterday, but you chased me out of your office." Ron told her.

"And I can do it again."Shego said, and fired up her hands again.

"It was nice talking to you." Ron said ans smiled nervously and grabbed Rufus and rushed out of her office.

Ron walked slowly back to his classroom. He hated that Principal Shego had just given him detention. Now he had to be here after school. How was he going to tell his parents about this?


	10. Chapter 10

After class Kim and Monique walked to Kim's locker where Josh waited. Bonnie was suppose to wait at her locker too but she wasn't there yet. As Kim got closer to her locker she kissed Josh gently on the lips.

"Hi Josh." Kim said and smiled.

"Hi, babe." Josh said.

"You two are so cute together." Monique said as she watched the two couples in front of her.

"Where's Bonnie?" Kim asked and looked around.

"She didn't show up in my class this morning." Josh told her.

"So she skipped class again?." Monique asked.

"Probably." Kim said and shook her head

"Did you heard what happened in my math class today?" Josh asked and looked at the girls.

"No?" Kim asked.

"You know that new guy Ron? Well he brought his naked mole rat to school and he got detention for it" Josh told them and laughet.

"A naked mole rat?" Kim asked and raised an eyebrow. "I talked to him this morning and I didn't see a naked mole rat."

"That's because he hided it in his pocked." Josh said.

"Funny." Monique said.

Suddenly Kim heard she got a text message she looked at her phone and it was from Bonnie.

" _Can you please meet me outside of school now? Alone!"_ That was the text from Bonnie.

"I have to go out and meet Bonnie." She told them.

"Do you want me to come?" Monique asked.

"No, she wanted me to come alone." Kim said and kissed Josh on the cheek. "I'll see you two later."

Kim walked out and tried to look for Bonnie. Why did she want to meet her outside? Finally she spotted Bonnie, she was sitting on a bench at the parking lot. As Kim walked closer to her she noticed that Bonnie was crying. She rushed over and looked at her.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Kim asked and looked worried at her.

"Bri bri bro up wi me waaah " Bonnie cried hysterical.

"What? Speak English please." Kim said and sat down on the bench with her.

"Bri broke up wi me." Bonnie cried again.

"Brick broke up with you?" Kim asked and understood what she said.

"YES." Bonnie cried.

"Oh no. Why?" Kim asked and looked shocked at her

"H-he t-told I was too bossy and s-selfish." Bonnie cried and hided her face in her hands. "A-and h-he called m-me a b-bitch."

"Well to be honest you can be a little bossy and selfish sometimes." Kim told her.

"WHAT? I'M NOT" Bonnie cried.

"I'm just being honest." Kim said.

"W-why a-are you so mean to m-me? Y-you are suppose to c-comfort me." Bonnie sniffled.

Kim was about to say something but she got interruptet by the bell, she got up but Bonnie grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?." Bonnie asked with tears in her eyes.

"The bell just rang. I can't skip class." Kim told her.

"I can't belive that my best friend is leaving me out here all alone." Bonnie said while tears coming out of her eyes.

"You can come with me" Kim suggested and sat down on the bench again.

"No. P-please s-stay." Bonnie sniffled.

"Fine I'll stay, but not too long." Kim said.

"Thank you." Bonnie said. "What am I going to do now? My life is ruined."

"No Bonnie, your life isn't ruined because of a breakup. You get over it." Kim said.

"Of course it's ruined." Bonnie said. "I'm going to be all alone for the rest of my life."

"You are only fifteen, your life isn't over yet." Kim told her. " Maybe you will find someone soon"

"Yeah sure." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. "And now I have to watch you and Josh kiss and flirt everyday. And that's going to break my heart even more."

"Bonnie, please stop overeacting." Kim said irritated. "It's just a breakup get over it."

"I'm not overeacting." Bonnie said and looked angrily at Kim. "Brick just broke my heart I can't get over it."

"That's because he was your first boyfriend and you've never been through a breakup before." Kim told her, crossing her arms.

"WHY ARE SO MEAN TO ME? YOU ARE NOT SUPPORTING AT ALL." Bonnie yelled.

"I'm not, but everything is about you, you, you." Kim said irritated. "Maybe you desvered it that Brick broke up with you."

Bonnie gasped and looked angrily at Kim. "You did not say that." Bonnie said.

"I'm going back to class now." Kim said and stood up.

"Just so you know i'm not coming on cheerleading practice after school." Bonnie told her.

"Good, because you don't have to." Kim told her and began to walk.

"I hope Josh break up with you soon." Bonnie said rudely.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Kim said and stopped and looked at Bonnie.

"Oh we'll see about that." Bonnie said and smiled.

Kim just ignored her and walked back to school. Was she a little too harsh at her? Maybe Bonnie deserved it that Brick broke up with her. Kim sighed and walked in, and as she walked inside she looked around and it was so quiet and empty in the hallway right now. That was because the bell rang ten minutes ago. And Kim hated to be late for class.

"Late for class, Possible?" A voice asked.

Kim smiled she reconized that voice and turned around and Principal Shego was standing right behind her, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, but i'm on my way to class now." Kim told her.

"You know you are ten minutes to late?" Shego said and looked at her watch on her arm.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Kim said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should hurry to class." Shego said and fired up her hands.

"Really? Do you think your glowing hands will get me to class?" Kim asked and looked at her glowing her hands. "I don't think so."

"Oh yes." Shego said and fired the green plasma at her, but Kim dodged it.

"Sorry Principal, but I know Kung fu, and I can easily dodge your plasma." Kim told her and smirked.

"Ohh Kimmie are trying to be cool." Shego said and fired the plasma at her legs, but Kim jumped away.

"Are you trying to hurt me, Shego?" Kim asked.

"Maybe a little." Shego teased. "Hurry up to class before I give you detention."

"And you are suppose to be a principal." Kim lauget and turned around and walked to class.

Kim walked in the classroom and everybody stared at her. And Mr, Barkin gave her an angry look.

"Sorry i'm late, but it wont happen again." Kim told Mr, Barkin and walked over to her desk.

"Next time you get detention if you are late again" Mr, Barkin warned her

"But I think you should give Bonnie detention." Kim said and smiled. "She's outside at the parking lot."

"I'll deal with her later." Mr Barkin said.

* * *

The school was over but not for Ron, he had to be in detention. He walked in detention room nr 12 and sat down at the desk.

"Welcome to detention Stoppable." Mr Barkin said as he walked in the room.

"Is it just me here?" Ron asked.

"No, Rockwaller is coming to." Mr Barkin said.

Then Bonnie walked in the room and growled and was not happy at all. "Do I have to be here?" Bonnie asked and looked at Mr Barkin.

"You skipped class today, so yes" Barkin yelled. "SO SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET."

"Take it easy okay? Brick broke up with me today and i'm trying to deal with it" Bonnie said and sat down

"Nobody cares about that" Barkin said. "Be quiet."

Ron sighed he hated to be in detention. He remembered that he and his friend Jeff was in detention alot at his old school in Go City, but he didn't think he had to be in detention at this school. He looked over at Bonnie who just sat there and played with her hair, and over to Mr, Barkin who sat there and read a book. And then he looked at the watch on the wall. 3:15 pm, why couldn't the watch go any faster?

After one hour at detention they Bonnie and Ron could finally go home.

"Alright you two, you can go now." Barkin said.

"Finally" Bonnie said and rushed out.

"Bye Mr, Barkin. See you tomorrow." Ron said and walked out of the room.

Ron walked over to his scooter at the parking lot. He put the helmet on his head, and when he was about to leave, he saw Bonnie and Josh talked to eachother on the other side of the parking lot. And he noticed something else, Josh wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and kissed her, and she even kissed him back. Wait? So Josh is cheating on Kim with her best friend? Is this how Bonnie deal with her breakup? He had to tell Kim about this, she would be so heartbroken. But what if she doesn't believe him.

* * *

Ron had just arrived home and parked his scooter in the driveway. He walked in and he saw his parents sitting on the couch in the living room, both of them stood up and looked angrily at him.

"Ronald! Earlier today we got a phone call from the principal." Judith said angirly and crossed her arms. "And she told me you brought your naked mole rat to school."

"Why did you lie to us?" Harold asked and crossed his arms too.

"I don't know. I was going to ask the principal the other day, but she chased me out of her office" Ron told them and avoided eyecontact with them. "And I wanted Rufus to keep me with company at school. I know it was wrong of me to take Rufus on school with me without permission."

"Thats a very bad excuse?" Harold said.

"Yes, i'm sorry I lied to you" Ron said and sighed. "So am I grounded now?"

"No we came up with a better punishment for you." Judith said and smirked.

"Like what?" Ron asked and raised an eyebrow at them.

"No Bueno Nacho food for over a week." Harold said.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted " You can't do that to me."

"Of course we can." Judith said and smiled.

Ron growled to them and ran up to his room and slammed the door. He went over to his bed and sat down. Why couldn't they just ground him? Rufus climbed out of his pocked and looked concerned at his owner.

"Did you hear it Rufus?" Ron said and sighed. "No Bueno Nacho for over a week."

Rufus eyes widened and gasped "Oh no" he said.

"I know it's bad, but I have other things to worry about now." Ron said and lay down on the bed.

The only thing Ron could think about now was the Bonnie and Josh situation. He had tell Kim that Josh is cheating on her. He knew this would end bad between Josh and Kim, and even her best friend Bonnie.


	11. Chapter 11

It's morning at the Possible house and Kim was awake and eating breakfast with her family. She was waiting for Josh to pick her up for school.

"I hope you are going to talk to Bonnie today, Kimmie?" Ann asked, Kim's mom.

"I don't know. Why should I?" Kim asked and played with her food.

"Because she's your best friend and she needs you now." Ann told her.

"I don't know if I wants to be her friend again. She can be so selfish and bossy sometimes, even I agree with Brick on that one." Kim said.

"Don't say that about her. She is a very nice girl." Ann told her.

"Yeah that's because she's very nice to you when she is here, but when she is at school, she's rude to everybody." Kim said irritated.

"Listen to your mother now, Kimmie cub." James said as he read the newspaper.

Kim glared angrily at her parents. Why couldn't they just listen to her for once? Suddenly she heard the doorbell and she knew it was Josh.

"WE GOT IT." Jim and Tim shouted and rushed to the frontdoor. Jim and Tim was Kim's twin brothers, and they could be very annoying sometimes.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the door where Josh was. And as usuall her brothers was making kissyfaces.

"Why is it always your brothers who open the door?" Josh asked and looked at her brothers.

"Ask them." Kim said and gave her brothers an angry look.

"So you ready?" Josh asked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes." Kim said and leaned closer, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and backed away from Josh.

"Hello, Josh." James said, crossing his arms. "How are you today?"

"Hi Mr Possible. I'm just fine. And you?" Josh asked and looked nervously at Kim's dad.

"Never been better." James told him.

"I think we should hurry to school now." Kim said and dragged Josh out with her. "Bye dad, bye mom and tweebs."

Kim and Josh walked over to Josh motorcycle. His motorcycle was red and it went very fast.

"So where were we?" Kim asked and gave him a flirty look, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah I remember." Josh said and gave her a quick kiss.

"What kind of kiss was that?" Kim asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"A kiss." Josh said and gave Kim her helmet. "Now come on we are late for school."

"A very quick kiss." Kim told him and raised an eyebrow.

"IT WAS JUST A KISS, GET OVER IT." Josh snapped and hopped on his motorcycle.

"Josh? Are you alright?" Kim asked and looked worried at him.

"Yes, listen i'm sorry I snapped at you." Josh said and smiled weakly to her. "I'm just tired."

"If you say so." Kim said and hopped on his motorcycle.

Josh startet his motorcycle and drove to school. Kim wrapped her hands around Josh waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly Kim got this feeling that something was wrong. Josh had never snapped to her before. But maybe he just was tired and that was the reason he behaved like that.

* * *

They arrived to school and Josh parked his motorcycle at the parking lot.

"Come on." Josh said and startet to walk.

"Coming." Kim said and rushed after him, and grabbed his hand but he pulled his hand away.

"I have sweaty hands." Josh said and avoided eye contact with her.

"Okay?" Kim said and raised an eyebrow at him. Something is very wrong here.

They walked in and Kim went over to her locker to get some books, but Josh didn't wait he just walked to the classroom.

"Hi girl. Whats up?" Monique asked and walked over to Kim.

"I don't know. I think Josh is mad at me." Kim said and sighed. "Like this morning he gave me a quick kiss and snapped at me."

"That's not like him at all." Monique said and looked worried at Kim. "Maybe he just having a bad day."

"Maybe." Kim said and felt a tear ran down from her eye. "What if he's breaking up wit me?"

"No, no. Don't think like that. He loves you and you loves him." Monique said and wiped away her tears. "Now wipe away those tears before someone see you."

"I hope you're right." Kim said and looked away.

"So have you talked to Bonnie?" Monique asked.

"No I haven't." Kim said. "I don't feel like talking to her"

"Good." Monique said. "Now come one let's hurry to class."

They walked to class and Kim went over to Josh and sat down on the desk besides him and smiled to him, but he avoided eye contact with her. Something is wrong with him. Kim felt a tear ran down her cheek again.

* * *

After class Josh rushed out of the classroom and avoided Kim again. Kim sighed and rushed after him and grabbed his arm.

"Josh. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kim asked. "You have been avoiding be all morning. Please tell me."

Josh turned around and looked her in to her eyes. "I didn't think you was like that, Kim." Josh said.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked and looked confused at him.

"You know what i'm talking about." Josh said and looked angrily at her.

"No i'm not." Kim said and shrugged. "Tell me."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME." Josh yelled.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU." Kim yelled back.

Because of the yelling almost the whole school had gathered around them.

"OF COURSE YOU DID. YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH BRICK." Josh yelled. "THAT'S WHY BONNIE BROKE UP WITH HIM SINCE HE CHEATED ON HER."

"Josh just calm down. I would never cheat on you, I love you." Kim said and tried to calm him down. "And Bonnie didn't break up with Brick it was Brick who broke up with her."

"That's true." A voice said. They both turned around and saw Brick was standing there. "I broke up with Bonnie because of her selfishness."

"Wait? So you didn't cheat on me?" Josh asked and looked nervously at Kim.

"No, why should I?" Kim asked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Josh what did you do now?"

"Well I um." Josh said nervously and scratched his head.

"He cheated on you." Bonnie said and walked between them two. "Why didn't you tell me he was such a good kisser."

Kim looked at Bonnie and over to Josh who avoided eye contact with her. Tears was coming from her eyes right now and she could feel her heart break in two. Josh had cheated on her with Bonnie. How could he? She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw Monique was standing there

"H-how c-could y-you?" Kim asked while tears ran from her eyes.

"It's seems like you didn't care at all when I told you Brick broke up with me." Bonnie said and smirked to her. "I thought you were suppose to be my friend, but you ignored my feelings."

"Kim i'm so sorry." Josh said and grabbed her hand, but Kim pulled her hand away.

"I-i j-ust c-can't believe you listened to h-her." Kim said and sniffled. "IT'S OVER."

"Please Kim don't break up me, I love you." Josh said and tried to grab her hand again, but Monique walked infront of him. Josh sighed and walked off.

"Do you know how it feels now Kim? I'm not going to comfort you." Bonnie said and laughet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Monique yelled and pointed a finger to Bonnie. "JUST BECAUSE KIM DIDN'T SUPPORT YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM HER. YOU'RE A BITCH BONNIE AND EVERYONE ON SCHOOL SAY YOU ARE ONE. KIM HAVE MORE FRIEND THAN YOU AND THEY ARE GOING TO COMFORT HER, SO JUST BACK OFF."

"Are you done?" Bonnie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously?" Monique said. "You are a cold hearted person."

Monique grabbed Kim's hand and walked to the frontdoor. She wanted to take Kim out so they could talk and stay away from Bonnie. But Kim stopped her and looked at her.

"W-where a-are w-we going?" Kim asked and wiped away her tears.

"We are skipping class so we can talk." Monique told her.

"I'm n-not skipping c-class." Kim snifled, and turned around and walked back to the classroom. Monique was just standing there and looked confused at her, and ran after her.

"Kim, are you sure?" Monique asked.

"Yes, I just have to be strong." Kim said and tried to smile. "I don't want to be like Bonne that skips class because of a breakup."

Monique shrugged and nodded. They walked back to the classroom, and as they walked the whole class stared at them and they could hear some whispering. Kim had a feeling they whispered about her but she didn't care. She wiped away her tears again sat down at her desk and sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Thanks for the all the reviews, favs and follows on this story. I appreciate it.

* * *

It's lunch time and Kim and the others cheerleaders sat in the cafeteria and comforted Kim.

"We're here for you, Kim." Tara said and smiled.

"Thank you all. I appreciate it" Kim said as she looked down.

"I just can't belive what Bonnie did." Liz said.

"It's albout her isn't it?" Hope said, rolling her eyes. "She have to think about others feelings too."

"Speaking of the devil. Look who is coming over here." Tara said and pointed to Bonnie, who walked over to their table.

"Hey girls, is it still cheer practice after school today?" Bonnie asked and avoided eye contact with Kim.

"No, it's been cancelled." Liz said irritated.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Why are you even asking? Kim need some time for herself so she decided to cancel it for today, and we all agreed on that." Tara told her.

"Oh and Bonnie you are not on the team anymore." Hope said and smirked.

"What? Is this Kim's decision?" Bonnie asked and looked angrily at Kim, who just frowned at her

"It was the squads idea" Tara told her.

"Whatever. Kim I know this was your idea" Bonnie said, crossing her ams.

"Kim is not in the mood to talk to your right now." Liz said. "So leave her alone."

"I hate you guys." Bonnie said and stormed off.

They watched her leave the cafeteria and smiled. The squad had always wanted to kick Bonnie out of the squad, because she always answered her phone when they was doing a pyramid so it collapsed. Which they all hated.

* * *

The school is over and Ron walked over to his locker to bring some books home so he could do some homeworks. He really wanted some Bueno nacho food now, but he had to wait a week because of his parents refused him to go there now, since he lied to them. He sighed and closed his locker and walked out to the parking lot. He walked over to his scooter and took the helmet on his head and hopped on the scooter and drove away.

As he drove he saw Kim walked alone on the sidewalk. Today he had witnessed the break up between Kim and Josh, he couldn't believe that he cheated on her with Bonnie. After he saw Josh kissed Bonnie yesterday, he wanted to tell Kim, but he didn't had the chance to it. So the bad feeling he had about Josh was right? He felt sorry for didn't like it that she walked home alone so maybe he could offer her a ride home.

"Hey Kim, you want a ride?" Ron asked and stopped his scooter.

"Sure why not." Kim said and shrugged.

"So uhm I saw what happened on school today and I feel very sorry for you." Ron said.

"Thanks." Kim whispered and hopped on his scooter.

Ron startet his scooter again and drove off.

After been driving for five minutes he could see the Possible house.

"You can drop me off here." Kim said.

"Okay." Ron replied. He was going to drop her off here anyway since he knew she lived here, but he didn't want to tell her that yet. She walked off his scooter. "Thanks for the ride." She said and began to walk.

"Kim wait." Ron said. She turned around and looked at him, and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me some day?" Ron asked and smiled nervously to her.

"Listen Ron, you seems like a nice guy, but you're not my type." Kim told him and smiled.

Ron gave her a confused look. Did she actually think he was hitting on her? "Excuse me?" Ron asked and raised an eyebrow.

"And I can't be seen with you, it would ruin my reputation. I'm sorry." Kim said and turned around and began to walk over to the frontdoor.

"Your reputation? Why are you popular guys so afraid that?" Ron asked and grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone." Kim said irritated and pushed him away.

"So you don't recognize me at all?" Ron asked.

"Uhm no should I?" Kim said in a rude tone.

"Just look into my eyes, and maybe you recognize me." Ron said and walked closer to her.

"Okay you are really freaking me out now." Kim said and backed away from him. "So who are you anyway?"

"You know what? Just forget it." Ron said and walked back to his scooter. "I didn't think you was one of those popular guys that can't be seen with the unpopular guys, but I was wrong."

"What?" Kim asked and raised an eyebrow at him, and ran back after him. "Tell me who you are."

"Forget it." Ron said and hopped on his scooter. "You can figure it out by yourself."

"Figure out what?" Kim asked and looked confused at him.

Ron ignored her and took off on his scooter and drove away. He couldn't believe the girl he used to know was on of those rude popular guys. And he saw her as a nice and sweet girl, but she wasn't on at all. But why had she been so nice to him at school?


	13. Chapter 13

Kim walked in and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron. What did he mean with " _You don't recognize me at all_?"He looked so serious when he said that. It seems like he knows her from somewhere, but from where?. And why did he have to bother her now, when she have to deal with a break up. She sighed and saw her parents walked in the room, and they looked worried at her.

"Kimmie are you alright?" Ann asked and walked closer to her.

"No, Josh cheated on me." Kim said while looking at her parents.

"HE DID WHAT?" James said angrily. "I NEVER TRUSTED THAT GUY."

"Oh Kimmie, why did he cheat on you?" Ann asked and gave Kim a hug.

"Because Bonnie lied to him and told him that Brick cheated on her with me." Kim said and hugged her mother back, as tears ran down her cheek. "So he cheated on me with Bonnie."

"If I ever get my hands on that boy, he will be on his way with a one way ticked to a black hole." James said, crossing his arms. "Nobody hurts my daughter."

"Haven't you always wanted to send him to a black hole?" Kim asked and wiped away her tears.

"Yes ever since you started dating him." James told her.

"But why would Bonnie do something like that?" Ann asked. "I thought she was suppose to be your friend."

"Because I didn't support her when Brick broke up with her, so she wanted to see me suffer." Kim told her. "I thought that too."

"But come in to kitchen and I make some tea, so we can talk." Ann said and smiled to her.

"No, maybe later. I just want to be alone right now." Kim said and walked to the stairs. "I'm on my room."

Ann and James watched their daugher walk up the stairs. They hated to see her like that, and wanted to help her to feel better. But she wanted to be alone now, and they had to respect that.

Kim walked up on her room and looked around and saw a photo of her and Bonnie on the computer desk. She went over to it and picked it up and looked at it. It was a photo of them when they was in Elementary school, and they were hugging eachother in the picture. And on that same day the photo was taken they had promised eachother to be friends forever and that nothing will get between them. Still holding the photo she walked over to the trash can in the corner. "To hell with you" She said in a anger and throwed it . And walked back to the computer desk and saw another photo of them that was next to the Elementary school photo.

This photo was taken that day they joined the Cheerleader squad in their freshmen year on Middleton High. Both of them was so happy that they joined the team together. But she remembered that Bonnie got very jealous when Kim was elected for the Captain of the cheerleader team, and not her. Kim sighed and walked over the trash can again throwed the photo of them.

She then walked over to her nightstand and picked up a photo of her and Josh. It was selfie Josh had taken of them. On this photo Kim kissed Josh on the cheek and Josh smiled to the camera while holding the phone. They were so happy there.

Then a tear ran down on her cheek and fell down on the photo. She couldn't believe that the first guy she ever loved cheated on her. Didn't he mean something to her? She ripped the photo and throw the pieces of it on the floor. Alot of tears were coming out of her eyes, and she collapsed on the floor and cried. She didn't know what do right now. She hated this situation, she even hated Bonnie and Josh.

After been lying on the floor for five minutes she got up and wiped away her tears. And saw the ripped pieces of the photo of her and Josh on the floor, she picked the pieces up and walked to the trash can and throwed it. She then noticed something that was sitting on the windowsmill, she smiled and walked over to it and grabbed it. It was her Pandaroo, she had forgotten that she still had it.

She walked over to her bed and sat down, and stared at her Pandaroo. And hugged it, and everything felt a little better now. She remembers that and old friend gave it to her years ago, he moved away, and they lost contact.

"I miss you." She said to herself, and still hugging her Pandaroo. "I wish you were still here."

She rememered she meet this friend in pre school, and they became best friend right way. He was her first friend. And they were inseparable, since they was with eachother everyday. They did everything together. " _What was his name again?"_ She tought. And she hoped they still could have contact when he moved, but that didn't happen. She wondered if he still remembered her.

And maybe her life would be different if he still was here? Would she still be friends with Bonnie? And would she and Josh be a couple? And would they be a couple? Those questions had to be unanswered. She sighed and lay down on the bed, tears ran from her eyes. And hugged Pandaroo again.

She hoped that one day they could meet again.


	14. Chapter 14

It's a new day in Middleton and Ron was already at school, he sat in the cafeteria with Wade and was eating breakfast.

"Why can't they have better food here?" Ron asked and played with his food. "On my old school the food there was much better."

"I don't know, ask the cafeteria lady." Wade said and shrugged.

"Maybe later." Ron said and gave a quick look over at the cafeteria lady.

Suddenly Rufus climbed on the table and stared at the food with disgust. "Yuck" He squeked.

"It's that a naked mole rat?" Wade asked as his eyes widened and looked at Rufus.

Ron looked down at Rufus, he hadn't notice that Rufus had climbed on the table. "Yes." Ron said and sighed.

"Can he talk?" Wade asked.

"Yes." Ron said and nodded. "I taught him that."

"That's cool." Wade said. "What does he like to eat?"

"Rat food and food from Bueno nacho." Ron said and pattet Rufus on the head. "Food from Bueno nacho is his favourite, especially the naco which they unfortunately don't sell at Bueno nacho."

"So the food doesn't make him sick?" Wade asked.

"No it doesn't. Which remind me of something." Ron said and looked down in his pocked and grabbed the petition paper and showed it to Wade. "Do you want to sign this?"

"What is it?" Wade asked and looked at the paper.

"It's a petition paper for bringing back the naco to Bueno Nacho, if I got fifteen people to sign this Ned promised me to bring back the naco." Ron told him. "And I only need twelve more people to sign this."

"But I don't eat there." Wade said.

"Oh please please sign it." Ron begged, even Rufus did.

"Please." Rufus squeked.

"Fine I'll sign it." Wade said and sighed. Ron smiled to him and gave him a pen, and he signed his name on the paper.

"Thank you." Ron said.

Then they heard the school bell rang, and it was time for the first class. They both got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"See you later." Wade said and walked to his class room.

"Yeah" Ron said and waved. As he walked to his class room, he saw Kim infront of him. He walked past her and ignored her. He still couldn't believe what Kim said yesterday. " _I can't be seen with you, it would ruin my reputation."_ That sentance was still in his head. And he didn't want to tell her about their past at all, he wanted her to figure it out by herself because of her rude behavior. But did he even want to be her friend now? He sighed and sat down on his desk. Suddenly he saw Kim walked up to him and stared at him.

"What did you mean with 'figure it out by youself' yesterday?." Kim asked, crossing her arms

"That means you should figure it out by yourself." Ron said irritated.

"Why can't you tell me?" Kim asked frustated.

"Why should I?" Ron asked. "And why are you even talking to me? I thought you were afraid of ruining your reputation."

Kim was about to say something when Mr Barkin walked in the room, and he gave a angry look to Kim. "Possible take your seat now." Barkin said strictly and pointed to her desk. "We are not done with conversation." Kim whispered to Ron and sat down at her desk.

* * *

After class Kim rushed after Ron as he walked out to the corridors.

"RON WE NEED NO TALK." Kim yelled and grabbed his arm.

"Sorry not now, I need a toilet break." Ron said and smirked and ran in to the boys bathroom.

Kim rolled his eyes and growled and leaned back to the wall and decided to wait for him, and she saw Monique walked over to her, and had a confused look on her face.

"Kim? Why did you yell at Ron?" Monique asked.

"Because there's something he doesn't want to tell me." Kim said and crossed her arms.

"Okay? Like what?" Monique asked.

"Yesterday he asked me if I recognized him, and I said no." Kim said and shrugged. "And I think I insulted him."

"What did you do?" Monique asked.

"Well first he asked if I wanted to hang out with him someday, and I told I can't be seen with him since it ruins my reputation." Kim said nervously

"Please tell me, you did not say that?" Monique asked and gasped.

"I said it, but I didn't mean it. I was just so angry at Josh that I wanted to be alone. And I said that to get rid of him." Kim said. "And I know it was very rude of me."

"Why couldn't you just tell him that you wanted to be alone?" Monique asked and shook her head.

"I don't know. Okay he uses a very long time in there." Kim said and knocked on the door. "HEY RON ARE YOU DONE?"

"Take it easy." Monique said.

As they was standing there and waited Kim noticed Wade walked over to his locker. Kim smirked and came up with a idea, she walked over to Wade.

"Hey Wade. Can you do me a favour?" Kim asked and smiled to Wade.

"Uhm like what?" Wade asked and looked confused at Kim.

"I know that you and Ron are friends, so I wondered if you could go in to the boys bathroom and get Ron out here so I can talk to him?" Kim asked.

"Why can't you do it? I've seen you go in to boys bathroom before." Wade told her, and crossed his arms.

"I thought it was the girls bathroom, okay." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "Please go and get him."

"Fine, take it easy." Wade sighed and walked in to the boys bathroom.

"Woah girl, you are desperate." Monique said.

"Maybe a little." Kim admitted and laughet. "But I want to know if he knows me from somewhere?"

"Maybe he is a childhood friend or something." Monique told her.

"What?" Kim eyes widened on what Monique said. A childhood friend? Could he be the childhood friend from pre school? She shook her head and shrugged. No it couldn't be him, because if it was him he would have told her that he moved back. She then saw the bathroom door open and Wade walked out.

"Sorry he don't want to come out, since you freak him out." Wade said. "That exactly what you told him yesterday. He told that.

"What? Weirdo." Kim said irritated. "Monique lets go."

As they was about to go the school bell rang, and Ron sprinted out of the boys bathroom and avoided Kim.

"That guy have a problem." Monique said.

"Yeah..." Kim replied. She couldn't stop thinking about if Ron was her childhood friend. She wanted to ask him, but he probably would come up with another excuse and run away from her again. She could try and talk to him again after school.


	15. Chapter 15

The school is over for the day and Kim walked out to the parking lot to look for Ron to talk with him. He had ignored her the whole day at school, and Kim wanted to figure out why. She has this little feeling that Ron might be her childhood friend from Pre school. Finaly she spotted him at his scooter and was about to leave, but as she was about to walk over to him, Josh stepped in her way. Kim frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" Kim asked irritated. She was not in mood to talk to him now.

"I want to talk to you, please." Josh begged.

"No, I don't want to listen to your excuses." Kim said.

"Please, I know what I did was wrong, but it only happen once." Josh told her. "I love you, Kim."

"So you want me to forget on what you did? I don't think so." Kim said and looked to the ground. "What you did to me is unforgivable, and I don't know if I can trust you again."

"Kim you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I know it was stupid of me to believe in what Bonnie said to me, and I hate it that she lied to me. I thought she was suppose to be your friend." Josh said and placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I hate myself on what I did to you, and I know I can never take it back. I'm a jerk."

Kim sighed and stared him right in his eyes. " _Woah he have the perfect eyes."_ Kim thought. Was he trying to seduce her right now? She shook it of her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone. Kim wanted to look away but she could see it in his eyes that he meant what he said. But he was stupid enough to cheat on her with Bonnie, and believe in her.

"I don't know If I want to take you back." Kim said as she teared up.

"You can think about it." Josh said and leaned closer to her.

"Maybe." Kim said and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry." Josh said softly and hugged her. "You still a means a lot to me."

"You still means a lot to me, too." Kim suddenly said and snifled, she hugged him back. She couldn't believe that she said that.

Then Josh pulled away from the hug, and smiled to her. He leaned to closer to her and tried to kiss her. Kim knew what he was trying to do and pushed him away and looked angrily at him.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked angrily, crossing her arms.

"I tried to kiss you." Josh told her.

"So you actually thought that hug would bring us together again?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Josh said.

"You are a jerk." Kim said and turned around and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Josh shouted after her.

"Home." Kim said.

"Can I atleast drive you home?" Josh asked.

"No." Kim replied.

Right now Kim didn't want to get back together with Josh, since he tried to kiss her. Why couldn't he just understand that? She didn't want to think about Josh now, she wanted to know who Ron is and why he behaves so strangely around her. Maybe she could look for him in a photo album?

* * *

Kim had just arrived home and walked in the house, she went in to the living room and over to the bookshelf and looked for a photo album. She found a photo album which was written ' _Pictures of Kim and her friends'_ on the front. That must be it, she thought. She walked in to the kitchen and sat down and laid the photo album on the table. She turned the first page and the first photo was a class photo from pre school. Kim spotted her on the left side of the photo. She gigled a little at herself on that photo, she had pigtails and had a green dress on her. And then she saw a blond boy with freckles on the right side of the photo. He looked a bit like Ron.

Without noticing her mother walked in to the kitchen, who just had come home from work. Ann noticed Kim sat at the kitchen table and looked at a photo album.

"Looking at some old memories? Ann asked and walked over to her and sat down.

"Yeah." Kim said and turned the page and saw a photo of her and that boy again. They both had costumes on.

"Oh I remember when that photo was taken it was on halloween, you was dressed as a cowboy and your little friend as ballerina." Ann told her.

"So mom, do you remember his name?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Yes it's Ronald Stoppable or Ron as he liked to be called." Ann said. "I think it's strange that you don't remember your old best friend name.

Kim eyes widened at this. That new boy at school was named Ronald Stoppable but he said that he liked to be called Ron. So it was him.

"Which city did he move to again?" Kim asked curiously.

"I believe it was Go city." Ann told her and shrugged.

"And was Ron the one who gave me pandaroo?" Kim asked and looked at the photo.

"Yes." Ann told her.

"How can I be so stupid?" Kim asked herself. And understood right away that the boy in the photo was the same Ron in her class. She stood up and ran out of the kitchen.

Ann gave her a confused look as she ran out of the kitchen and didn't understand what she was talking about. And why did she ran out of the kitchen in a hurry? She then heard the front door opened and closed.

Kim ran out in the neighborhood and tried to look for Ron's house. She ran past all the house and stopped when she saw a familiar house, the house was yellow just like it was before they moved. She rememers that this house was for sale a couple of weeks ago, but she had no idea that the Stoppable family moved back. She took a big breath and walked in to the driveway. She nervously walked up the stairs and stared at the doorbell, she pressed the doorbell, and she heard some movement inside and the door opened. A tall woman with blond hair opened the door, she smiled to Kim.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Hi, you probably don't remember me but i'm Kim." Kim said and smiled to her.

"Kim Possible? Of course I remember you. You and Ron were bestfriends at Pre school." The woman said. "I'm Judith Stoppable if you don't remember my name."

"Nice to meet you again." Kim smiled. "So is Ron here?"

"Yes he's on his room. I can call him for you." Judith said.

"No don't do that. I want to surprise him." Kim said and smirked.

"Okay." Judith said and gave her a confused look. "It's up the stairs and the first door to the left.

"Thank you." Kim said and walked in. "And welcome back to Middleton."

Kim walked in the living room and saw the stairs that leads up to Ron's room. She walked up the stairs and turned her head to the left and saw the first door. She nevously walked over to the door and stared at it. She wonders how he would react. Would he still be angry at her? Or kick her out of the house? She then knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

" _What?"_ A voice said through the door.

"Ron it's Kim." Kim told him through the door.

The door opened and Ron came out and gave a confused look to Kim. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Kim said and hugged him.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron was just standing there shocked as Kim hugged him. Did she finally knew who he is?

"So you know who I am?" Ron asked and hugged her back. " _She smells nice."_ Ron thought as he sniffed her perfume.

"Yes of course." Kim said and pulled away from the hug. "You were my best friend in pre school."

"So how did you figure it out?" Ron asked, smiling.

"I told Monique about yesterday, and she said to me that you could be a childhood friend. And it got me thinking. " Kim told him. "And yesterday I found my pandaroo and it got me thinking about my friend, and I didn't realize it was you. I'm sorry."

"You still have pandaroo? After all this years?" Ron asked.

"Yes I never throwed it away. It means a lot to me." Kim said softly. "But come on we have a lot to talk about."

Kim was about to drag Ron into his room so they could talk about the good old days, but Ron stopped her.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Ron asked, looking away.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"That you can't be seen with me, because it would ruin your reputation." Ron told her.

Kim sighed and looked at him. She could heard the sadness in his voice when he said that. "No, I didn't mean it." Kim said. "I was just so angry at Josh and I wanted to be alone, I wanted you to leave so I used those words. I'm sorry. I don't really care about my reputation."

"Apology accepted." Ron smiled, and grabbed her hand and walked in to his room and sat down on his bed.

"Your room is still blue as I remember." Kim said and looked around the room.

"Yeah." Ron said and laughed.

"So why did you move away?" Kim asked.

"My parents wanted me to learn in a Private Jewish Elementary school back then." Ron told her.

"You're Jewish?" Kim asked. "What did you think of that school?"

"Yes." Ron replied. "It was a good school, I got a lot of friends and I learned about the Jewish history."

"Are you still friends with them?" Kim asked.

"No, after I graduated from that school, my parents wanted me to start on a public Middle school. So I've lost contact with them." Ron said and sighed. "So on Middle school I got one friend, and we stayed as friends until I had to move."

"Do you still have contact with him?." Kim asked.

"Yes i'm trying to. So how did you met Bonnie?" Ron asked nervously. He was afraid that she might be angry at that question, since they are not friends anymore.

"In Elementary school. We met on the first school day, and we became friends right away. It was then when she was nice and sweet." Kim told him and frowned. "And when we started on Middle school, she began to be rude to people and it got even worse when we started on High school. Many told me she had a bad influence on me, but I didn't care."

"Maybe she wasn't suppose to be your friend." Ron said and shrugged.

"Yeah maybe. And when we joined the cheerleader squad, she even dumped her old friends from Elementary school and Middle school to be popular, even I did that and i'm not proud of it." Kim told him and gave him a sheepish smile . "I wish you never moved, then all this would probably never happen."

Ron looked at Kim and it seemed like she was not proud of things she had done in her past. That she and Bonnie dumped their old friends to be popular. Who comes up with those rules? What if he was one those friends she dumped, if he still was friends with her back then?

"Can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim said and smiled.

"If we were still friends back then, would you have dropped me out?" Ron asked nervously and avoided eye contact with her.

"I would never do that." Kim said and shrugged. "But not think of that."

"Okay, can I ask you another question?" Ron asked. Kim smiled at him and nodded. "I heard a rumor about you. That you used to be rude to people at school when you was with Bonnie. So is that rumor true?"

"Yes the rumor is true." Kim said nervously and scratched her head. "In my freshmen year I used to be rude to people because of Bonnie, and when I met Monique I changed my attitude. And after that I started to be nice to everyone."

"So wasn't exactly nice to people were you?" Ron asked and shook his head. He was a little skeptical about Kim, what if she hasn't changed at all?

"No I wasn't." Kim sighed.

As they talked Rufus climbed up on Ron's leg and waved with his arms so he could get Ron's attention.

"Hey Rufus." Ron smiled to his buddy. "This is Kim."

Kim looked at Rufus and stood up from the bed in a hurry. "What is that?." Kim asked and looked at Rufus with disgust.

"It's a naked mole rat." Ron told her and stood up and showed her Rufus.

"So you did bring a naked mole rat on school with you." Kim said and backed away from Rufus.

"Are you afraid of him?" Ron asked.

"What? No at all." Kim lied. Actually Kim didn't like Rufus at all, she thought it was disgusting and ugly. But she didn't want to tell Ron that, because it would hurt him. And tried to not show him that.

"Okay, say hello to Kim." Ron said and placed Rufus on Kim's shoulder.

"Hello." Rufus squeked and hugged her face.

"He likes you." Ron smiled.

"Uhm that's nice." Kim said and tried not to puke. She grabbed Rufus and gave him back Ron. It's even more disgusting to hold him. _"So that thing is going to be with Ron everytime now?"_ Kim thought.

"It's really nice to see you again Kim." Ron said and smiled.

"Yeah you too." Kim smiled back.

"So uhm do you still see me as your friend?" Ron asked nervously.

"No." Kim said and hugged him. "I see you as my best friend."

"So i'm still your best friend after all this year?." Ron asked and hugged her back.

"Yes." Kim said and pulled away from the hug. She wondered how this friendship would work at school. She's popular and he's unpopular, and she didn't want to lose her popularity. But right now she didn't want to think of it, she was just happy that her old best friend was back. And they are going spend the day with each other everyday, like they used to before.

"That's good to hear." Ron said.

"But I have to go now. See you tomorrow." Kim said. "You can pick me up for school? My parents would probably see you again."

"Yeah sure." Ron said, smiling. "Wait let me follow you to the door."

Ron and Kim walked down the stairs, and followed her to the door. "Bye." Ron said.

"Bye." Kim said and waved.

Ron watched Kim leave. He thought about what Kim told him how she was to other people in her freshmen year. She even dumped her old friends because she wanted to be popular. And what if she dump him as a friend so she can keep her popularity? Should he trust her?


	17. Chapter 17

It's friday morning and Ron was already on his way to Kim to pick her up for school. He was happy since Kim finally recognized him, but he was a little skeptical to her since dumped her friends to be popular. And he was afraid she would do that to him to keep her popularity.

He drove into the driveway and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, he waited for a couple of seconds and a smiling Kim opened the door.

"Good morning." Kim said, smiling.

"Good morning to you too." Ron said and smiled back to her.

"Come in." Kim said.

Ron nodded and walked in to her house, he looked around and memories started to came back. Suddenly Kim grabbed his arm and walked him into the kitchen where her parents and her brothers sat.

"Mom, dad. I hope you remember Ron." Kim said.

"Of course I remember Ron." Ann said with a smile, and got up and walked over to Ron and hugged him. "Welcome back."

"Ronald? So Kim was telling us the truth." James asked and walked over to Ron. "When did you move back?"

"A week ago." Ron told him.

"Okay, welcome back." James said.

"So Ron do you remember my twin brothers?" Kim asked while looking at her brothers. Both of them gave a strange look to Ron.

"Yes a little. So who is who again?" Ron asked.

"The boy on the left is Jim and the boy on the right is Tim. You can see the difference on them since Jim usually wears a green jacked and Tim a red jacked." Kim told him.

"I don't remember you." Jim said and looked at Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"That's because you were just two years old when he moved." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Kim got a new boyfriend." Tim laughed, and pointed his finger over to Ron. Who was just standing there and smiled awkwardly

"No he isn't." Kim hissed, and gave a angrily look to Tim. "Tweeb."

"Kim and Ron sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g." The twins said at the same time, and was making kissy faces

"Shut up, tweebs." Kim said and blushed. And grabbed Ron's arm. "Come on let's go."

"Do they always do that?" Ron asked as Kim dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Sometimes." Kim murmured and opened the frontdoor. "Bye mom, bye dad."

They walked over to Ron's scooter and hopped on it and drove of to school.

* * *

They arrived to school and Ron parked his scooter at the parking lot. When they was about to walk in, Kim noticed some of the popular guys from the football team stared at her, it felt like she had done something wrong. She knew why they was staring at her, because she walked with Ron. But she didn't care.

Kim and Ron walked over to Kim's locker to get some books, when she noticed Bonnie walked over to her. Oh great, she didn't want to talk to her now.

"What do you want, Bonnie?" Kim asked irritated.

"I heard a rumor that you came to school with him." Bonnie said.

"Seriously? We just came, and you heard a rumor already?" Kim asked, shaking her head.

"Yes. Please don't tell me you are crushing on him or something, for that would be very embarrassing." Bonnie said rudely.

"No, he's my friend. And why do you even care?" Kim asked, and gave a angry look to Bonnie.

"Wait what? He's your friend? I mean look at him he's a loser." Bonnie said.

"I'm standing right here, and I can hear you." Ron told her and frowned.

"Whatever loser. Kim you know it's against the rules to be friend with a loser like that." Bonnie said, crossing her arms.

"Which rules? Are those rules written down somewhere? Because i've never seen them." Kim told her, smiling.

"Uhm the food chain rule." Bonnie said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Bonnie that's just one of your rules." Kim said and rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Bonnie leave them alone? She didn't want to listen a unwritten rule she never had seen.

"You are going to lose your popularity you know that?" Bonnie said and grinned. "And I hope that happens, so I can see you lose all of your friends. And even be kicked of the cheerleader team, so I can come back"

Ron was just standing there and watched the girls yell at each other, he wanted to say something, but didn't do it. Suddenly he came up with a idea to shut Bonnie up, he grabbed Rufus from his pocked and showed him in her face. He just looked at her with a sleepy face.

"AHHH DISGUSTING WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Bonnie screamed in horror.

"It's a naked mole rat." Kim told her and grabbed Rufus. "Do you want to hold him?"

"NO GROSS." Bonnie yelled and ran away.

"Works everytime." Ron said and petted Rufus on the head.

"Thank you." Kim said smiling, and gave him Rufus back. She still had the disgusting feeling about Rufus, just because he chased Bonnie away, didn't mean she had to like Rufus.

"You're welcome. So are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. How did you know she would be afraid of Rufus?." Kim asked.

"Just a feeling." Ron told her, and shrugged. "But i'm glad that you like Rufus and don't think he's disgusting."

"Uhm yeah me, too." Kim lied, and laughed nervously. She hated to lie to him, but she afraid to tell him how she felt about Rufus.

The school bell rang and it was time for class. Kim and Ron walked in to the class together and too their seat. Kim wondered how this day was going to be. Bonnie was probably around the school now and telling everyone about Kim and Ron.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, I wont be able to upload any chapters for over two weeks now. I have to work. I work on a passenger ship and I don't have acces to a computer there.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm baaack!

* * *

After class Kim and Ron walked to her locker. When she was in class it felt like everyone was staring at her, and she thought it was very uncomfortable. They had probably heard of her and Ron already. She was afraid what Bonnie could have told people about her and Ron. She hated the rule that a popular student can't be seen with a unpopular student, because for some weird reason it could ruin their reputation.

As she came closer to her locker, she saw Monique was there waiting for her. And she had her arm crossed, and Kim could see the in her face that she was a little annoyed.

"Kim? Why do I keep hearing rumors about you and Ron?" Monique asked as Kim and Ron approached.

"So what did you hear?" Kim asked.

"Something about losing your popularity because you are friends with Ron." Monique told her while shaking her head. "And I heard also heard that someone is going to make your life miserabel."

"Who told you this? Bonnie?" Kim asked.

"No, but I heard some students in my class talk about it." Monique told her. "But i'm guessing it's Bonnie spreading rumors."

"Yes it's her." Kim said and sighed.

"That girl can never shut up, can she?" Monique said angrily. "She is trying to make your life miserabel just because you got a new friend, to take your popularity from you and make everybody against you."

"That's never going to happen. It's only Bonnie that cares about the rule and some of the the guys on the football team." Kim told her. "Ron is my friend, and I don't care if I lose my popularity. So Bonnie can just go to hell."

Ron looked at Kim as she said that. He hoped what she meant what she said. She was going to risk her popularity for him? That's nice of her.

"You really mean that Kim? You want to risk your popularity?" Ron asked as he smiled to her.

"Yes, of course. Even if it means that no one would ever talk to me again." Kim said. "Or get kicked of the cheerleader team."

"That's sweet of you Kim." Monique said and smiled to her. "So do you guys know eachother?"

"Yes he's my childhood friend. We used to be best friends in pre -K until he had to move." Kim said and looked at Ron.

"So he was a childhood friend. I was right about that." Monique said smiling. "I'm glad you figured it out."

"POSSIBLE." A voice yelled.

Kim looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw Brick approached her.

"I hear you hang out with this skinny dude here." Brick said and pointed to Ron.

"Yes Brick, do you have a problem with that?" Kim asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhm no, I think he's a cool guy." Brick said and shrugged.

Kim and Monique was just standing there and gasped. Brick the quarterback and the most popular guy on school thinks Ron is cool.

"Hey thanks man." Ron said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait? Brick? Have someone payed you to say that?" Kim asked and looked confused at him.

"No." Brick said and shook his head. "He is the guy with the naked mole rat right?"

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"Cool, I think it was awesome of you that you brought a naked mole rat to school without permission." Brick said, and turned to Kim. "And don't listen to Bonnie I will make her shut up about the rumors."

"Okay thanks." Kim said.

"But I have to go now, see you guys later." Brick said as he walked away.

"That was just weird." Kim said and shook her head.

"Yes." Monique said.

Then the school bell rang and it was time for class. Kim waved goodbye to Monique and walked in the classroom with Ron.

* * *

At lunch time Kim and Ron was standing in the food line to get their meal. And Kim looked around and noticed everybody was staring at her again. _Why couldn't they just stop with the staring?_ She thought. And wasn't Brick suppose to talk to Bonnie? Kim and Ron got their food and looked at it with disgust it was the mystery meat again, which they hated.

They was about to walk over to the cheerleader table when Ron stopped her.

"Hey Kim I think i'm going to sit with Wade." Ron said and looked over at Wade who sat alone.

"Okay see you after lunch." Kim said and walked over to the cheerleader table.

Ron walked over to Wade and grabbed a seat and sat down. "Hey Wade, what's up?" Ron asked.

"So you are friends with Kim?" Wade asked, while playing with his food.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" Ron asked and looked worried at Wade.

"I don't know. But do you trust her?" Wade asked. "I've been hearing about the rumors about you guys. She can dump you as a friend if she lose her popularity."

"Don't worry about that. She wants to risk her popularity to be my friend." Ron told him.

"She said that? I don't believe her. I think she will turn her back to you someday." Wade said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I believe her." Ron said and crossed his arms.

"Fine then." Wade said. "So how do you know her?"

"She's my childhood friend from pre school." Ron told him.

"Okay." Wade said.

Meanwhile at the cheerleader table.

Kim walked over to them and grabbed a seat and sat down, and everybody stared at ther.

"What?" Kim asked. "Are you staring at me because of the rumors?"

"Are you really friends with him?" Hope asked and pointed over to Ron.

"Yes, and before you ask questions. I just you to know that he's my childhood friend." Kim told them. "And if you guys don't like it that i'm friends with Ron, then don't say it."

"Hi, Kim did you dump your friend already?" A female voice said.

Kim frowned she recognized that voice, she turned her head and saw Bonnie standing behind her with a big grin on her face.

"No, I didn't." Kim said irritated. "He wanted to sit with his friend."

"Whatever." Bonnie said. "So girls isn't it embarrassing that Kim are friends with a loser like that?"

"Don't call him a loser." Kim said and stood up.

"Why? I think he look like a loser to me." Bonnie said in a rude tone. "And you're a loser too."

"No, you are the loser here. You go around and spreading rumors, just because i'm friends with Ron. And I know you are trying to make everybody against me, and even make my life miserabel. Maybe you are jealous because I got a new friend and not you." Kim told her. "And you know what? Brick think it's cool that i'm friends with Ron."

"Me jealous? Not at all." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. "And I don't care if Brick think it's cool that you are friends with Ron."

"Of course you are jealous you don't want to admit it." Kim smirked.

"Shut up." Bonnie said.

"Why should I, bitch?" Kim said, smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Bonnie yelled, and gasped at her.

"Oh you heard me, bitch." Kim said. "You've always been a bitch."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK." Bonnie yelled and pushed Kim against the floor.

"NO." Kim shouted and stood up again, and pushed Bonnie back.

Now the students in the cafeteria had gathered around them to watch them fight. They knew about Kim's kung fu and they hoped she would use it at Bonnie.

Without even thinking Bonnie slapped Kim in the face and pushed her again. Kim ran over to her in a rage and tugged her hair, and pushed her down the floor. Bonnie got up and jumped on her and tugged her hair too. Suddenly green plasma was shooting at them and they both stopped to fight and noticed principal Shego was standing on a table, with her hands still glowing. She didn't look very happy.

"YOU TWO ON MY OFFICE NOW." Shego yelled at them.


	19. Chapter 19

Kim and Bonnie was in Principal Shego's office after their fight in the Cafeteria. Bonnie looked down at the floor, and Kim looked nervously at Shego, who just gave her a angry look.

"So what happened?" Shego asked, crossing her arms.

"KIM CALLED ME A BITCH." Bonnie suddenly screamed, and pointed to Kim.

"Calm down. I don't want to be deaf." Shego said, and looked over at Kim. "Why did you call her that?"

"She has been spreading rumors about me at school today, and calling my friend a loser. So I called her a bitch, and then she pushed me down to the floor." Kim explained. "So it was Bonnie who started the fight."

"What kind of rumors?" Shego asked.

"Losing my popularity because i'm friends with Ron, and he's unpopular. And making my life miserable." Kim said. She looked over at Bonnie who frowned at her.

"That's because she doesn't deserve to be popular." Bonnie said.

"Okay fighting and rumors are not allowed in this school." Shego said, and ignored Bonnie. "And aren't you two suppose to be best friends?"

"Not anymore." Bonnie said, crossing her arms.

"I don't even want to know what happened between you two." Shego said and sighed.

"Do we get detention?" Kim asked.

"Even better, for you Kim. No cheerleading for over a week." Shego said and smirked.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT. I'M THE CAPTAIN." Kim yelled frustated, and threw her hands in the air.

"Then find someone to step in for you, I don't care." Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"HAHAAHA, oh poor Kim, no cheerleading for over a week." Bonnie laughet.

"And for you." Shego said and pointed a finger to Bonnie. "one week in detention, starting today."

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie asked.

"No, and it's for skipping classes, telling rumors and for starting the fight." Shego said.

"Excuse me? But I didn't start the fight. It was Kim." Bonnie said and glared at Kim.

"No, it was you. You pushed me first. We can ask them who watched our fight." Kim said angrily.

"But if you didn't call me a bitch then the fight would never have happened." Bonnie said.

"Can we go now?" Kim asked with anger, and stood up. "I don't want to listen to her."

"Not so fast, Possible." Shego said. "I'm sending you two home for the rest of the day."

"Home? So that's mean no classes for the rest of the day?" Kim asked.

"What about detention?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Kim that's what it means." Shego said. "You still have detention, but you have to come back 3 PM, and if you don't come back I will give you detention for six months."

"This sucks." Bonnie mumbled, and stood up.

"And one more thing before you leave." Shego said. "Your homework for this weekend is to write an essay on why fighting is bad, with 1000 words."

"THOUSAND WORDS?" Bonnie gasped and froze.

"That would be easy." Kim said and walked out of the office.

Kim walked over to her locker to get her things. She hated that the principal had banned her from cheerleading for over a week, she had to find someone to step in for her. She sighed and looked around the hallway it was quiet and empty. The school bell rang five minutes ago. She turned her head and saw Bonnie walked out of the office, and walked right towards her.

"This is all your fault, Possible." Bonnie said angrily.

"Is it my fault you got detention?" Kim asked, and walked past her.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Home I have homework to do." Kim answered. She could hear Bonnie growl behind her, but she just ignored her.

* * *

Kim had just arrived home and walked in and slammed the door behind her, she was about to walk up the stairs when her father walked over to her, and he didn't look very happy.

"I got a phonecall from your principal, and she told me you had a fight." James said angrily, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but it was Bonnie who started it. I called her a bitch, and she pushed me, and that's how the fight started." Kim explained. "I'm sorry."

"When your mother comes home from work I will tell her what you did." James said, shaking his head.

"Can't wait." Kim mumbled and walked up to her room.

Kim walked in her room and throwed her backpack on the floor, and lay down on the bed. She sighed and looked at her pandaroo who was on her pillow. She grabbed the pandaroo and hugged it, and wished Ron was here now. She really wanted to talk to him on what happened to today.

A few hours later Kim had started with the homework she had to do for the weekend. 'Why fighting is bad' and it had to be thousand words. Suddenly she heard door bell rang, she ignored it because she knew her dad would open the door. She heard the door opened and heard some talking downstairs, and then the door got closed.

"Kim? You up there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ron? Just come up." Kim said smiling.

Kim saw Ron walked up the stairs to her room, and he had a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I wanted to see if you was okay." Ron said. "I heard the principal sent you home."

"That's sweet of you Ron, thanks. I'm fine now." Kim said.

"Why did you and Bonnie start fighting?" Ron asked.

"I didn't like it when Bonnie called you a loser, so I called her a bitch, and then she pushed me. And that's how the fight started." Kim told him and sighed. "And because of the fight i'm banned from cheerleading for over a week. And the principal even gave us homework for the weekend. We have to write an essay on why fighting is bad, with thousand words."

"No cheerleading for over a week? Why couldn't she just give you detention?" Ron asked, shaking his head. "And thousand words? That's a lot of words."

"I don't know. But she gave Bonnie one week in detention." Kim told him. "Well I don't think it is."

"She desvered that." Ron said and laughet.

"Yeah. So did you hear any more rumors about me after I left?" Kim asked.

"No not so much. Just the same you heard today." Ron told her.

"Thats good I guess." Kim said and shrugged.

Ron nodded, and then he noticed something on Kim's bed. He walked closer to it and saw the pandaroo he gave Kim years ago. Ron picked it up and sat down on the bed and looked at it. "I thought you were kidding with me when you told me you still had the pandaroo." Ron said and smiled to Kim.

"Why would I lie about that?" Kim asked and stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down with Ron.

"I don't know." Ron said nervously. "Maybe you thought it was too childish, and threw it away."

"Ron? Why would I throw something away that means a lot to me?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay I can admit that I forgot that I had it, and when I found it sitting in my windowsmill here the other day, memories of us came back."

"I don't know just a silly thought." Ron said and shrugged. "And thanks for telling me the truth."

"Why should I lie to you? You're my best friend." Kim said and smiled to Ron. "And don't be afraid if I will dump you as my friend, because that's never going to happen."

"That's good." Ron said and smiled back.


	20. Chapter 20

It's saturday and that mean no school for two days now. When Kim's mom came home from work yesterday James told her about Kim's incident at school. She got very angry when she heard it, and Kim was afraid they were going to ground her, but they didn't, they just gave her a warning.

Kim sat on the couch in the living room and watched TV with her family. She looked at the time on her phone, it was 12:15 PM. She really wanted Bueno Nacho food now. Maybe Ron could come with her?

"I'm going to call Ron." Kim told her parents, and stood up. They nodded to her.

Kim walked up to her room and dialed his number, and waited for an answer.

" _Hello?"_ A voice answered on the phone.

"Hi, Ron. It's Kim." Kim said with a smile and lay down on her bed.

" _Oh hey, Kim. What's up?"_ Ron asked.

"I was wondering if you want to grab a bite on Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked.

" _I'd love to, but I can't."_ Ron said and sighed.

"Why?" Kim asked.

" _You know when I brought Rufus to school without permission, and I got detention for it?"_ Ron asked. _"Well my parents found out and they refused me to go Bueno Nacho for a week."_

"That sucks." Kim said and shook her head.

" _Yeah it does."_ Ron said. " _Nachos."_ Another voice said. Kim heard that voice and knew that voice was Rufus.

" _I got an idea."_ Ron said in excitement.

"What kind of idea?" Kim asked.

" _You can take Rufus with you."_ Ron said.

"Woah? W-what? I-i don't think that's a good idea." Kim said nervously and scratched her neck. Kim didn't like the idea to be alone with that thing, so for her it was a very bad idea. What if he had a disease or something?

" _Oh come on. Pleeease."_ Ron begged. _"The little guy really wants some nachos right now."_

" _Pleeeeeease._ " Rufus begged on the other line.

"Fine I'll take him with me." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

" _Booyah, thank you."_ Ron said. " _I'm coming over with him."_

"See you soon." Kim said and hung up. She stood up from her bed and shook her head. Why did she have to say yes? She didn't even want to be alone with Rufus. Kim sighed and walked down to the living room and looked at her parents.

"I'm going out." Kim told her parents.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I have a date with a naked mole rat on Bueno Nacho." Kim said.

Her parents just gave eachother a weird look and looked over at Kim again. "What?" They both said at the same time.

"It's just Ron that wants me to take Rufus to Bueno Nacho." Kim said and walked out the door. She waited for Ron in her driveway for a couple of minutes, and then she spotted Ron driving on his slow scooter and stopped in her driveway.

"Thanks for taking Rufus to Bueno Nacho." Ron said as he took of his helmet, and then Rufus popped out of his pocket.

"It's no big." Kim said and faked a smile, and suddenly Rufus jumped on her shoulder. And Kim tried not to scream, for her it was disgusting to have this rodent sitting on her shoulder.

"Can he stay in your pocket?" Ron asked and looked down on her pants.

"Uhm what if he poops in my pocket or something?" Kim asked and looked at Rufus who still sat on her shoulder.

"That only happened once, but that because he had diarrhea." Ron said and shrugged.

"Sorry." Rufus squeked.

"Well let's not hope the food is bad." Kim said. "Okay fine he can stay in my pocket."

"Yaay." Rufus squeked and jumped down in her blue pants pocket.

"So what does he wants to eat?" Kim asked.

"Nachos and a chimirito, and he wants extra cheese on the nachos." Ron told her.

"Do I have to pay for this?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I can't use my money on Bueno Nacho food, or my parents would freak." Ron told her. "I can buy you food next time, I promise"

"Okay fine." Kim said, turning around and started to walk.

"Wait." Ron said and grabbed her arm. "Can you take the petetion paper with you? Maybe there are some people there that wants to sign it." He asked and and gave her the petetion.

"Sure." Kim said and grabbed the petetion paper. "See you later."

"See you later." Ron said and waved.

* * *

Kim had just arrived to Bueno Nacho and walked in, and walked over to the cashier desk and smiled to Ned. "Hola, Ned." Kim greeted.

"Hola, Kim. Can I take your order?" Ned asked, smiling to Kim.

"Yes two orders of nachos, and I want of them with extra cheese, and a chimirito." Kim ordered.

"That would be five dollar, please." Ned said.

Kim digged into her pocket for a five dollar bill. "Here you go." Kim said and gave him the five dollar bill.

"Thank you." Ned said and took the five dollar. "And here's your food."

"Thanks." Kim said and grabbed the tray with the food on it, and sat down at her usual booth. "Rufus food is ready."

Suddenly Rufus popped up from Kim's pocket jumped up on the table and looked at the nachos and the chimirito, he smiled and jumped into the box with the nachos and startet to eat it. And Kim just gave him a weird look at and rolled her eyes, she took a bite of her nachos.

She then looked down to Rufus, and he had already eaten up his nachos and all of him was covered with cheese. She giggled at this. She took some napkins from the napkin holder and wiped the cheese of him. _"He sure can eat fast."_ Kim thought. After she wiped the cheese of him, Rufus glared at the chimirito and looked up at Kim. It was like had ask her for permission to eat the chimirito.

"Eat it it's yours." Kim said and smiled to him. Suddenly Rufus dug into the chimirito and ate it from inside. "Rufus you better slow down." Kim said and laughet a little bit. But he just continued to eat it.

After a little while he had eaten up the chimirito too, and this time he was covered with meat and cheese. Kim rolled her eyes at him and grabbed more napkins and wiped him again. " _I think i'm starting to like this little fella."_ Kim thought and patted him on the head. And the she noticed Rufus had locked eyes with her nachos, and he was drooling too.

"No Rufus. Those are mine." Kim told him.

"Oh" Rufus sighed sadly and looked at Kim.

"But since you are a cutie, we can share." Kim said and gave him a nacho chips. Rufus grabbed the nacho and ate it. "You're not so disgusting as I thought, I was wrong about you." Kim told him, and Rufus gave her a confused look.

"Eat up so we can leave." Kim said and took a bite of her nachos, but then Rufus jumped down on her leg and looked into her pocket, and showed her the petetion paper. "No, I haven't forgotten about it." Kim said and grabbed the paper, she looked around the restaurant and it wasn't so many people around here, just some few people who sat at a table and ate.

She sighed and stood up and looked back at Rufus. "Stay here. I'm going to ask those people." Kim said and pointed to the people. She walked over to them and smiled to them. "Hello, my names Kim and I wondered if you would like to sign this petetion to bring back the naco to Bueno Nacho." Kim said and looked at them.

"What's a naco?" The boy asked and gave her a strange look.

"I've never heard of it." The girl answered.

"It is a combination of nachos and taco." Kim explained. "So you wont sign this?"

"Sorry, but we have to pass." The boy said.

Kim frowned, and she then heard some laughing, and noticed it was Ned who was laughing at her. She came up with an idea and walked up to him.

" It didn't work very well did it?" Ned asked and smirked.

"I think you should bring back the naco." Kim said, crossing her arms

"Why? Don't tell me you have started a petetion too?" Ned asked.

"No, i'm just helping Ron." Kim told him.

"Good for him." Ned said.

"But haven't you noticed that you keep losing customer here?" Kim asked and smiled slyly at him. "I mean when you took away the naco, you lost customers."

"No I haven't" Ned gulped and looked nervously at her.

"The place isn't so crowdy as it used to be." Kim said and winked at him. "So maybe you should consider to take back the naco without the petetion?"

"Uhm let me think about it." Ned said.

"Good and do it fast." Kim said and waved to him. "I hope it's back when Ron's parents allow him to came back here."

Kim walked over to her table and noticed Rufus had listened to the conversation, she grabbed him, and let him sit on her shoulder. "Come on Rufus let's go. Oh and don't tell Ron about this. This is our little secret." Kim said. Rufus gives her a thumbs up and makes a ' _zip your lip'_ motion.


	21. Chapter 21

Ron sat on the couch in the living room and waited for Kim to come home with Rufus. He hoped that Kim had gotten any signatures on the petition, it would be nice if someone had signed it. Suddenly he heard the doorbell he got up from the couch and ran over to the door and opened it. And it was Kim who was standing there with Rufus on her shoulder.

"Hi, Kim." Ron greeted, smiling. "Do you want to come in?"

"Hi, Ron." Kim greeted back, and walked in. "Sure."

"So how was Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked and walked over to the couch again and sat down.

"It was okay." Kim answered, and sat down on the couch with him. "Rufus went all crazy when he ate the food."

"Was he covered with cheese again?" Ron asked and laughet.

"Yes, and he even dug into the chimirito." Kim told him.

"Yummy." Rufus said, and jumped off her shoulder and walked over to Ron.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, buddy." Ron said and patted Rufus on the head. "But did you get any signatures on the petition?"

"Sorry, I didn't." Kim said and sighed. "It was only two people there and they'd never heard of the naco."

"Well thanks anyway, KP. Atleast you tried." Ron said. _Wait? What did I call her?_ He noticed that Kim gave her a confused look.

 _"_ What did you call me?" Kim asked and looked at him.

"Uhm KP. It stands for Kim Possible." Ron said and smiled nervously.

"Hmm I like it." Kim said and smiled. She digged into her pocket and gave him the petition paper. "Here you probably want it back."

"Thanks, maybe I should give up." Ron sighed and looked at the paper with just four signatures on.

"No, don't do that." Kim said and placed a hand on his shoulder, and winked to Rufus who winked back at her.

"Can't wait until my parents let me eat at Bueno Nacho again." Ron said and frowned.

"Don't worry it would happen soon." Kim said and stood up. "But there's something I want to show you."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"It's a secret. But I have to blindfold you." Kim said and smiled slyly at him. "And we have to walk."

B-blindfold m-me? Why? Ron asked nervously, and Kim grabbed his hand and dragged him up from the couch.

"You'll see." Kim said and still smiling.

Ron looked at her nervously and gulped. Where was she going to take him? And why did he have to be blindfold? He sighed and walked over to the drawers and took out a scarf and gave it to Kim.

"When we are getting closer to the place I will tie this on you." Kim said and winked to him

"Okay you are scaring me right now." Ron said nervously and looked at Kim.

"Oh come on." Kim said and dragged him outside.

* * *

Kim and Ron had been walking for over an half an hour, and then Kim suddenly stopped and so did Ron. He looked nervously at the scarf he had given her, and wondered where he was going to take her. He looked around and the area seemed a bit familiar.

"We're getting closer." Kim said and tied the scarf around Ron's head

"Where are you taking me?" Ron asked as Kim tied the scarf around his head.

"Wait and see." Kim said and grabbed his wrist and started walking again.

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes under the scarf. Why couldn't just Kim just tell him where they were going? He didn't like to be blindfolded.

They had been walking for like ten minutes until Kim stopped, he then heard Kim open something, but he didn't know what it was.

"We're here." Kim finally said, and took off the blindfolds of his eyes.

"Finally." Ron said as Kim took of the blindfolds. He looked around and it and it seemed like they was on a playground with fences around it, and saw the red building next to it. "Where are we?"

"You don't recognize the place do you?" Kim asked. "It's Middleton preschool."

"The preschool we used to go on?" Ron asked, and still looked around.

"Yes, Ron. This is the same place." Kim said and smiled to Ron.

"So much memories." Ron said in excitement, and spotted the tree where they first met. He walked over to it and sat down. "I can't believe you brought me here."

"Well since you haven't been here for eight years I wanted to take you the place where we first met." Kim said and walked over to him and sat down. "Do you think we still had been friends if you didn't move?"

"Definitely." Ron said.

"Well we still have a strong bond for being separated for eight years." Kim said and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. "And we did have a bad start, because I didn't remember you at first."

"Hey, that's in the past and let's forget about it." Ron said and smiled to her.

Suddenly Rufus popped up from Ron's pocket and shouted. "KISS, KISS."

Both of them blushed and gave eachother a awkward look. "Well this is awkward." Ron said nervously and avoided eye contact with Kim.

"Uhm yeah." Kim said and laughed nervously.

"So uhm hows thing with you and Josh?" Ron suddenly asked.

"I'm so over him." Kim said.

"Well that's good." Ron said. "To be honest I had a bad feeling about him when I saw you two together for the first time"

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Did you know his last name is only one vowel away from monkey?." Ron told her. "And I don't like monkeys."

"Ron I can assure he's not a monkey." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "And why are you so afraid of monkeys anyway?"

"I had to share cabin with a monkey at summercamp once" Ron said, and scratched his neck.

"Okay you're weird." Kim said and smiled.

"That was the thing you said when we first met." Ron said.

"I know." Kim said, and stood up. "But come on let's go home."

Ron nodded and got up. They walked over to the gate, and opened it. And as they walked home Ron smiled to himself. He thought it was nice of Kim that she brought him back to the pre school they went to when they was kids.

As they walked Rufus looked up from his pocked and looked at Ron and Kim. He wondered if there was some romantic feelings between them. Since they have a very strong bond.


	22. Chapter 22

Later on the afternoon Kim was on the mall to meet Monique after her shift at Club Banana. Kim sat in the food court and waited for Monique to come, she then saw Monique approaching her. Monique took a seat and sat down with Kim.

"Hey, girl." Monique greeted her.

"Hi, Monique." Kim greeted her back. "How was work today?"

"The same as usual." Monique said and shrugged. "So what have you been up to today?"

"Okay, here I bought us smoothies." Kim said and handed it over to Monique . "Bueno Nacho with Rufus, and after that I took Ron to the pre school we went to together as kids

"Thanks" Monique said, and took a sip of the smoothie. "Why was you at Bueno Nacho with Ron's naked mole rat?"

"Because Ron's parents doesn't allow him to go to Bueno Nacho, so he asked if I could take Rufus with me." Kim said and took a sip her smoothie.

"That's nice of you." Monique said. "Why did you take Ron to the pre school?"

"Because I wanted to see if he remembered that place, and he did. He was so happy for that I took him with me to our old pre school." Kim said and smiled. "And after eight for being apart from each other, we still have a strong bond."

"Yeah I've noticed your strong bond, and how you defended him from Bonnie." Monique said. "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Kim said.

"Do you have a crush on Ron?" Monique asked, crossing her arms.

Kim became silence at that question and gave Monique a confused look. "No. Why do you ask?" Kim asked.

"Are you sure? Because I've seen the way you smile at him when you are with him and the way you talk about him." Monique said. "And I have this feeling that it is something more between you two."

"Yes i'm sure.I'm just happy that he's back, that's why i'm smiling." Kim told her. "And he's not my type."

"Mhmmm sure." Monique said. "Not your type? I think you two are perfect together."

"Monique! He and I can't be together since he's not a hottie." Kim admitted, and gave her a irritated look.

Then Monique's jaw dropped to the ground and looked at Kim with shock in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Not a hottie? "Woah what did you just say?" Monique asked. "I thought you didn't care about the food chain anymore."

"Well I don't... Maybe a little." Kim whispered the last sentence, and avoided eye contact with Monique.

"I'm sorry what?" Monique asked.

"Fine yes I still care about the food chain, but just a little bit." Kim said and threw her hands in the air. "Me and Ron are just friends and it's nothing romantic feelings between us."

"So you can be friends with Ron and but not his boyfriend? I don't get it." Monique said irritated, and shook her head.

"If me and Ron become a couple. People would think that I have fallen of the food chain, and that i'm desperate to find a new boyfriend after my break up with Josh." Kim explained. "So no me and Ron it's never going to happen. But he's a very good friend and we are going to stay as friend."

"But what are you going to that day when he get a crush on you?" Monique asked.

"That's never going to happen." Kim said firmly.

"Of course is going to happen. Kim you are beautiful and popular, and one day he will get a crush on you. Don't deny it." Monique said in a strictly voice. "So please stop listen to Bonnie and the stupid food chain rule, because if you don't then you are going to hurt his feelings someday and maybe ruin your friendship with him. Get a grip."

Kim looked at Monique as she said that. Maybe she had a point? But right now she wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone. And Ron was not her type at all, she just wanted to be his friend and nothing more.

"If he gets a crush on me, then I would tell that i'm not interested and we can stay as friends. So not the drama." Kim told her.

"Did you even listen to me at all?" Monique asked, and gave her a angry look. "I don't think it would be easy for him. If you tell him that you're not interested you will break his heart and ruin your perfect friendship. I'm just trying to help you here. But you just care about the stupid food chain. Don't go for the looks Kim, but the personality."

"Do we have to talk about this? I know he doesn't have a crush on me." Kim said irritated, and rolled her eyes. "I think Ron is a nice, sweet and a funny guy, but we are just friends. And yes I do still care about the food chain, I lied about it and I know that's was wrong of me."

"What if he hides it? And is afraid to tell you?" Monique asked.

"Uhm we have only been friends for three days." Kim said.

"I give up." Monique said and sighed. "This conversation is not over."

"That's fine by me." Kim said. "So wanna go shopping before the mall closes?"

"Fine whatever." Monique said, and then she whispered to herself. " _It's seems like you doesn't care at all."_

They got up and walked to the nearest clothing store. Kim hoped that Monique would keep it as a secret that she still cares about the food chain, and not tell Ron about it. She wanted a friendship with Ron and nothing more. But what if Monique was right? What if Ron have a crush on her? She hoped that he didn't have it because she didn't want to ruin the friendship between them.

Monique couldn't believe it that Kim still cared about the food chain. She lied to her and Ron about it. Should she tell Ron about it? No, she didn't want to get in the way. She was afraid that the food chain thing was going to ruin Kim's and Ron's friendship.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi there! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a very long time. But i've been struggling with writers block and I forgot about this story, lol. Sorry. And my English still sucks so just be prepared for some bad English in this story.**

* * *

The next morning Kim sat in the living room and watched TV with her family, and then the door bell rang. Kim noticed that her dad got up from the couch and walked walked over to the frontdoor to open the door.

"Kimmie - cub it's Ronald." Kim's dad said, and walked in to the living room and looked at Kim.

Kim smiled and walked out of the living room to the frontdoor where Ron was standing.

"Hi Ron. What's up?" Kim asked and smiled at Ron.

"Hi KP, I was wondering if you want to hang out?" Ron asked and smiled back to Kim.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Kim asked.

"Well I heard of a place called JP Bearymore's Pizza party- torium that I would like to it check out." Ron said with a big grin on his face. "And I was wondering if you like to come with me?"

Kim's smile faded away when Ron mentioned Pizza party - torium, she hated that place. Last time she was there was when she and Josh had the double date with Bonnie and Brick.

"Pizza party - torium? You know that place is for kids?" Kim told him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what? I would like to try it out." Ron said.

"But I hate that place." Kim said. "And it smells like burnt pizza there."

"Oh come on. And what if I like the smell of burnt pizza?" Ron said and looked at Kim. And then Rufus jumped out from his pocked and to Kim's shoulder and sat down on his knees and begged her to come with them.

"Please." Rufus squeked and looked at Kim with puppy dogs eyes.

"No." Kim said firmly and grabbed Rufus and gave him back to Ron.

"What? Why?" Ron asked and looked confused at her, even Rufus looked confused at her. "I want to try the place out and I want you come with me."

"I told you that. I don't like the place. It's a place for kids, and you are not a kid." Kim said and crossed her arms. "You can ask someone else."

"I can't, you're my only friend." Ron told her.

"Uhm what about Wade?" Kim asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask him, but I don't know where he live." Ron said and shrugged.

"Well you should find out where he live." Kim suggested.

"Oh, so you are not coming with us?" Ron asked in a low voice and looked away.

"No, sorry." Kim said and smiled.

"But do you want hang out later today?" Ron asked while looking at the ground.

"Yeah sure, just give me a call." Kim said and looked at Ron. "Bye"

"Bye." Ron said and looked at Kim as she closed the door.

"Well Rufus it's looks like it's going to be just us." Ron sighed and looked at Rufus, and walked over to his scooter.

Kim looked at Ron leave trough the peephole on the door and sighed. She turned around and was about to walk up the stairs to the her room when she saw her mom walked over to her.

"So why didn't you want to come with Ron to Pizza party - torium?" Ann asked and looked at Kim.

"It's a place for kids and it's embarrassing to be there." Kim told her mom.

"I don't think someone you know will be there." Ann said and crossed her arms. "And I think Ron would be happy if you came with him."

"I know but it still embarrassing." Kim said as she walked up the stairs.

"Is it because the double date you had with Josh, Bonnie and Brick you don't want go there?" Ann asked and looked at Kim as she walked up the stairs.

Kim stopped and turned around and looked at her mom. "How do you know that's the reason I don't want to be there?" Kim asked.

"I just had a feeling." Ann said and shrugged.

"That was our last date together and I don't want to go there because it brings so much memories." Kim said and looked away.

"So you still have feelings for Josh?" Ann asked and noticed tears from Kim's eyes.

Kim sighed and looked down on her feets. "Yes, a little." She admitted as tears was running down her face. "I just want to get over him."

"Oh Kimmie." Ann said and walked up the stairs and hugged Kim. "I still think you should meet up with Ron. Maybe he can get you on better thoughts. "

"But I don't want to be there." Kim sniffled.

"I know. But Ron really wanted you to come with him." Ann said and pulled away from the hug. "Come on, I'll drive you there."

Kim wiped away the tears and followed her mother out to the car. She still thinks it's a bad idea to be there, the memory of the double date will probably be in her head while she's there. But maybe Ron could get her on better thoughts.

* * *

At JP Bearymore's Pizza party- torium Ron and Rufus waited for the pizza he ordered. He looked around and saw all the arcade games, and he would love to play on those games later. He also noticed alot of kids running around. He didn't care that this place was just for kids, he loved it already. He sighed and looked at Rufus.

"Rufus? Did you notice Kim's face when I mentioned Pizza party - torium?" Ron asked.

"No?" Rufus said and shrugged.

"She had this weird look in her face, like there's something she doesn't want to tell me." Ron said.

"Hmm." Rufus said and looked at Ron.

"Hey Ron." A voice suddenly said. Ron jumped and turned around and saw Kim standing behind him.

"Kim? You came. Why?" Ron asked and looked at her.

"I changed my mind." Kim said and sat down besides him. "So did you order?"

"Why did you change your mind?" Ron asked and ignored her last question.

"My mom." Kim said and avoided eye contact with him.

"Kim? Is there something you are not telling me?" Ron asked and looked at Kim.

"Why do you ask?" Kim asked.

"I can see something is bothering you, and you don't want to be here." Ron said and placed a hand on her shoulder . "Please tell me what's wrong."

Kim took a big breath and looked at Ron. She had to tell him the real reason she doesn't want to be here, and that she still have feelings for Josh when she told him yesterday that she was over him.

"Last time I was here was my last date with Josh and it was a double date with Bonnie and Brick." Kim said and looked down at the table. "And that's the reason I don't want to be here."

"Oh, but why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Ron asked and looked at Kim.

"I don't know." Kim said and avoided eye contact with him.

"So you still have feelings for Josh?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim said and nodded. "I'm sorry I lied to you yesterday. I thought I was over him, but I wasn't."

"Kim it's alright. If you want we can leave." Ron said and smiled.

"No, it's not alright. I lied to you." Kim said and teared up.

"I don't care if you lied to me." Ron said and hugged Kim and strokes her on the back.

"The pizza is ready." The waiter said as he came over with the pizza, and then he noticed Kim crying on Ron's shoulder. "Uhm is she alright?"

"Thank you." Ron said and looked at the waiter. "Yes, it's just a girl problem."

The waiter looked confused at Ron and shrugged and walked back to the kitchen.

"KP are you hungry? I hope you like pepperoni pizza." Ron said and pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm not hungry." Kim sniffled.

"Yes, you are." Ron said and took a napkin and wiped away her tears. "I don't like see you like this, it makes me sad."

The redhead sighed and looked at the pizza that was on the table, she noticed Ron took a pizza slice and gave it to her.

"The pizza will make you feel better, and maybe help you get over Mankey." Ron teased and smiled to her.

Kim smiled and giggled and took the pizza from Ron, and took a bite of the pizza. She then looked over at Ron who had just taken his own pizza slice.

"Thank you, Ron." Kim said

"For what?" Ron asked, still with food in his mouth.

"For making me feel better." Kim said and smiled.

"That's what friends are for." Ron said as he swallowed the pizza.

* * *

 **I will update when I have the time and not every two days that I used to do before . If someone wants to beta read my future chapters, i would be very thankful for that. Please PM me if you want to. :)**

 **Sol93.**


	24. Chapter 24

A big thanks to Reader1550 for beta reading.

* * *

After their meal Ron wanted to try out the arcade games, but he knew that Kim didn't want to be here. So he probably had to leave with her. He looked over at Kim who looked a little sad to be here. Why did she had to come if she didn't want to be here at all? He wondered what happened on that date.

"KP, can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim said and smiled.

"What happened on that double date, since you don't want to be here?" Ron asked.

"Nothing happened, but it was the worst date ever. Brick wanted to go here since the pizza is cheap." Kim told him and sighed. "And it was kinda embarrassing for high school students to be here."

"I don't think it's embarrasing to be here, I actually likes this place." Ron smiled and looked around. "But did something happen between you and Josh since you refused to come with me at first?"

"No, as I told you before this was the last date I had with Josh, and it was here." Kim said irritated, crossing her arms. "Can we please stop talking about it?"

"Yes, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Ron said and looked down on his empty plate.

"I just want to get over Josh." Kim said. "And I'm sorry that I got angry at you."

"It's alright." Ron smiled. "But do you want to play some games?"

"Um, what kind of games?" Kim asked.

"The arcade games." Ron said and pointed his finger to the arcade games. "But if you want to leave, then we can. I don't want to force you to stay here"

"Fine, we can stay here a little while." Kim said and shrugged. "You are not for forcing me to stay here."

The blond boy smiled to Kim and grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the arcade games. He looked at the games, and didn't know what game he wanted to play. It was like being a child again.

"So what games do you want to play?" Kim asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know." Ron said. Then Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and climbed on his shoulder and pointed to a Zombie Mayhem game. "You want to play Zombie Mayhem? Fine by me."

Kim rolled her eyes again as she watched them running over to the Zombie Mayhem game. Kim didn't feel like playing, she walked over to their table and sat down, watching them play. And she noticed Rufus was already hypnotized by the game.

After sitting there for about fifteen minutes, Kim heard she got a text message on her phone. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw the message was from Josh. " _Great_." She thought. She didn't want to talk to him.

On the message it said:

 _J: What are you doing at Pizza Party - Tourium?_

Kim's eyes grew when she saw that message. She felt more embarressed now, when she found out he was here. She had forgot that he had a eight year old little brother. She looked around trying to look for him, and she saw him at the ball pit with his little brother. He waved to her and smiled, but Kim didn't wave back and ignored him. She hoped that he wouldn't come over her. Then she got another text message, and opened it.

 _J: Don't ignore me. Can we please talk?_

Kim sighed and looked over at Ron, who was still playing Zombie Mayhem. She didn't think Ron would notice that she was gone for a couple of minutes, since he's hypnotized by the game. She got up and walked over to Josh.

"Yes? What do you want to talk about?" Kim asked irritated.

"Are you here with your brothers?" Josh asked and ignored her question.

"No, I'm here with Ron." Kim said crossing her arms.

"With that loser guy? Is that him playing games over there?" Josh asked and pointed over to Ron.

"Yes, but don't ignore my question. What do you want to talk about?" Kim asked.

"About us. Are we going to be a couple again?" Josh asked.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." Kim said as she looked down at her shoes.

"Is it because you like Ron?" Josh asked.

Meanwhile, at the arcade games Ron was done playing, and he turned around, noticing Kim wasn't sitting at their table anymore. He looked around and saw her at the ball pitt, talking to a guy. He walked closer and saw it was Josh. Why was Kim talking to him? Suddenly he heard Josh mentioned his name. Ron wondered why Josh had said his name, and decided to get closer to hear what they are talking about.

"No, I like him as a friend." He heard Kim say to Josh.

"But after you broke up with me, you started to hang with Ron a lot. So I have this feeling there's something between you two." Josh said.

"Listen to me Josh. Ron is just a friend and it's going to be that way." Kim said determined.

"But if you and Ron are just friends and nothing more, then why can't you give me another chance? I still love you, and I don't want to give you up." Josh said softly and walked closer to Kim, but Kim backed away from him.

"Because I don't know if I can trust you again." Kim said, crossing her arms.

"Then start to trust me again." Josh said.

"You won't stop will you? Kim asked.

Ron sat there and listened to the conversation. He wondered why Josh didn't want to give her up. Why did he so badly want her back?

"No I won't. But I have this feeling that Ron is coming between us. There's is a rumor on school that you have a big crush on Ron." Josh said.

"NO, RON IS NOT COMING BETWEEN US OKAY? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT RON AND I ARE NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. I DON'T WANT TO DATE A LOSER." Kim screamed frustated and waved her arms.

Ron just sat there and gaped, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Kim called him a loser! He thought Kim was his friend, but maybe she still saw him as a loser? He had trusted Kim all this time. Maybe she just felt sorry for him and used him as a friend. So she still cared about the food chain rule. He couldn't stay here anymore, he had to leave. Ron ran out, without her noticing.

"So you think Ron is a loser?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't. I just wanted you to shut up. So I said it, but I didn't mean it." Kim said irritated.

"You didn't mean it? Beacuse I noticed Ron listened to our conversation and he ran out when you said it." Josh told her and laughed. "Good job, Possible."

"WHAT?" Kim yelled and turned around to look for Ron and didn't see him at the arcade games. She turned around again and looked angrily at Josh. "This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault? It came out of your mouth." Josh said in a rude tone.

"RON!" Kim screamed and ran out of the building and out to the parking lot and looked for him. She couldn't see him anywhere. She couldn't believe what she just said. She had called him a loser, and he had listened to the whole conversation. And Josh knew it but didn't tell her. She was so angry at Josh, and that the word just fell out of her mouth. Kim didn't know what to do. Ron would probably not talk to her right now.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to Reader1550 for beta reading.

* * *

On his way home, Ron thought about what Kim had said. A loser. He felt so betrayed. He trusted her, but she was just a fake the whole time. Maybe she felt sorry for him? How could he be so stupid to trust her? He drove up in the driveway and parked his scooter. He walked inside and saw his parents sitting in the living room watching TV. They both looked at him as he walked inside.

"Hello." Ron said in a low voice.

"Hello, how was your day with Kim at the pizza place?" Judith asked, while looking at Ron.

"Um, it's was great." Ron lied and gave them a thumbs up. He didn't want to tell his parents about what happened between him and Kim, because he didn't want them to talk to Kim about it.

"That's good." Harold said, and placed his arm around Judith's shoulder. "Son, your mother and I have been talking. We have decided that we allow you to go to Bueno Nacho again."

"That's great." Ron said, and tried to smile. He knew he should be happy that his parents allowed him to go to Bueno Nacho again, but he didn't feel like celebrating. He couldn't stop thinking about how Kim had used him as a friend, and betrayed him.

"Honey, aren't you happy?" Judith asked, and looked worried.

"What? Yeah, sure I'm happy." Ron sighed and walked over to the stairs, but turned around again and looked at his parents. "What's the catch?

"Nothing, we just want a place for you and Kim to go after school, instead of that childish pizza place." Judith told him, crossing her arms. "We think you're to old to be there."

"Well that's great." Ron said and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Harold asked.

"My room." He replied.

Ron walked over to his bed and lay down. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and saw he had three unanswered phone calls from Kim, and three text messages. He started to read them:

K: I didn't mean what I said. Please call me.

 _"Yeah, right."_ Ron thought, and rolled his eyes.

The second text:

K: "Please, answer me!"

And the third text:

K: Stop ignoring my calls. We need to talk. I didn't mean what I said, it just fell out of me.

"So it just fell out of your mouth? I don't believe it." Ron said to himself, and looked at Rufus who just had climbed out of his pocket. "Rufus? What do you think I should do?"

"Not talk to her." Rufus squeaked and shook his head.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't." Ron said, and looked at his phone. "Maybe I should call Jeff? He would know what to do."

Rufus smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Ron dialed the number, and waited for an answer.

"Ron? Is that you?" Jeff answered on the other line.

"Hi, Jeff. It's me. How are you?" Ron asked, and smiled. It felt good to talk to his old friend again.

"I'm good. How are things in Middleton?" Jeff asked.

"It sucks." Ron answered. "They doesn't sell the Naco at Bueno Nacho, and my best friend was just fake the whole time."

"No Nacos? Man, that sucks." Jeff said. "Did you get a best friend already?"

"Yeah, when I lived here years ago I had a friend, and when I met her we started as friends again. But she's not that girl I thought she was." Ron told him.

"Woah, wait a second. You were friends with a girl? Is she hot?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I was friends with a girl." Ron answered, and ignored his last question.

"So what happened?" Jeff asked.

"Well today, I heard her talking to her ex-boyfriend, and I heard she would never date me and called me a loser." Ron told him and sighed.

"And that's what the girls at Go High School said to you." Jeff told, and laughed a little.

"Thanks for telling me that, I didn't want to remember." Ron said, and rolling his eyes.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Jeff asked.

"W-what?" Ron asked nervously.

"You heard me." Jeff said.

"I don't know. Right now I'm just angry at her. It was stupid of me to trust the most popular girl at school." Ron said.

"Is she the most popular girl on school? Damn, she must be hot." Jeff said.

"Okay, you are not helping at all." Ron said irritated.

"Sorry. Okay, here's my solution. You can ignore her. Girls hate to be ignored, and when you have ignored her long enough, she stops talking to you." Jeff said.

"You think that works?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it worked for me once." Jeff told him. "Or you can ask your parents to move back to Go City."

"Move back to Go City? I don't think that would work." Ron sighed. He actually liked that last idea, moving back to Go City. But he doesn't think his parents would agree.

"Think about it." Jeff said.

Ron was about to say something when he heard his dad yelled for him downstairs.

"RONALD, KIM'S HERE."

"Great, she's here now. What should I do?" Ron asked and hoped for a good answer. He didn't want to talk to Kim now.

"Just talk to her for a few minutes, and then you slam the door in her face." Jeff told him.

"If you say so." Ron sighed. "Bye."

"Bye. Call me later." Jeff said.

"I will." Ron said and hung up.

Ron walked out of his room and down the stairs and saw Kim standing in the living room. Kim tried to smile to him, but it just seemed like a fake smile from a fake friend.

"Can we talk outside?" Ron asked in a low voice, and looked over at his parents who stared at them.

"Sure." Kim said, and smiled to Ron's parents as they walked outside.

As they got outside, Ron closed the door, and crossed his arms looking angrily at Kim.

"Listen Ron, I'm really sorry for what I said. I was so angry at Josh, and the word loser just fell out of my mouth." Kim told him.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you." Ron said angrily. "I can't believe I trusted you as a friend! You are not the girl I thought you were."

"What? Ron, you can trust me." Kim said and walked closer to him and looked into his eyes, but he looked away.

"I don't want to listen you excuses bitch." Ron shouted, and when looked at her, he saw how shocked Kim got. He noticed the sadness in her eyes, and she even backed away from him. But Ron didn't care, he opened the door and slammed it in her face, quickly locking it. Both of his parents stoof in the hallway and looked worried.

"Ron? Is everything alright between you and Kim?" Judith asked.

"No, and I don't to talk to you about it right now." Ron said rudely before running up to his room and slamming the door. Right now he didn't care how he answered his parents. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted to move away from this place, and never come back.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to Reader1550 for beta reading. 

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning from the sound of his alarm clock. He got up, walked into the bathroom and got dressed. Ron did not want to go to school, which meant he had face Kim, and that was something he did not want at all.

He walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen where his parents sat already sat, eating breakfast.

"Good morning." they said, and smiled at Ron.

"Morning." Ron mumbled as he sat down. Ron still hadn't explained to his parents about what happened between him and Kim.

"Ronnie. Can you please tell us what happened yesterday?" Judith asked.

"Can we move back to Go City?" Ron asked, and ignored her question.

Judith and Harold looked at each other, then turned to look at Ron, who just sat there and stared at his food.

"Why? I thought you liked it here." Harold asked.

"Not anymore." Ron said in a low voice.

"Is this because of you and Kim?" Judith asked.

"Maybe." Ron replied, and frowned.

"Please tell us." Harold asked and looked worried.

Ron didn't reply.

"Ronald Stoppable if you don't tell us what's wrong, then we wont allow you to go to Bueno Nacho again, until your eighteen years old." Judith demanded.

Ron's eyes widened when his mom said this. He did not want to wait three years to visit Bueno Nacho. "But you gave me permission yesterday to go to Bueno Nacho again!" Ron whined.

"Yes, we did, but we can change our mind." Judith said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Ron growled and gave his parents a irritated look. "When Kim talked to her ex-boyfriend, she called me a loser. I thought she was my friend, but I guess she isn't."

"You are angry at her because she called you a loser?" Harold asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you didn't ask her why?"

"Yes, I got angry and hurt because of that. I thought I could trust my childhood friend, but no." Ron said. "Why should I ask her? She would probably come with a bad excuse, or lie."

"I think it's very childish of you that you just left, without even talking to her first." Judith said, and shook her head.

"Are you taking her side?" Ron asked angrily.

"No, I'm not taking any side." Judith replied.

"I agree with you mother." Harold said, and nodded at Judith.

"Now be a man and talk to her." Judith said and took a sip of her coffee. "And we are not moving because of a stupid fight. If you don't want to talk to her, then at least forget about it, and move on."

"She will probably just lie." Ron said.

"I don't think so." Judith said.

"Whatever. I have to get ready for school now." Ron said, and walked out of the kitchen. "Bye."

"Bye." Judith and Harold said at the same time.

"And please talk to Kim." Judith shouted after him.

Ron heard what his mom said, but didn't answer. He headed out the door and walked over to his scooter.

In the meantime, Kim was walking with Monique. Kim had been very quiet The whole walk. She hadn't mentioned her fight with Ron.

"Girl? Why the long face?" Monique asked, looking worried at Kim.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"You have been very quiet since we started to walk, and you keep looking at your feet!" Monique said, crossing her arms. "Spill."

"Ron and I aren't friends anymore." Kim said and looked away.

"Girl. What did you do now?" Monique asked, and understood right away that Kim was at fault.

"How do you know it was me?" Kim asked.

"Because I know. Now tell me." Monique said.

"Yesterday we were at JP Bearymore's Pizza Party - Tourium, and I saw Josh. He thought there was something between me and Ron, but I said no." Kim explained, "And then I screamed that I won't date a loser, and Ron heard the whole thing!"

Monique just stopped and stared at Kim. "Please tell me you did not say that! When are you going learn?" Monique asked, still looking at Kim. "Did you mean it?"

"I got so angry at Josh, that the word just fell out of my mouth." Kim said and sighed. "No, I didn't meant it."

Then Monique noticed a blue scooter drive quickly past them, and knew it was Ron. He didn't even wave, or look at them. "Speaking of the devil, look who just drove past us." Monique said and pointed.

"I don't think he will ever talk to me again." Kim said, and watched the blue scooter drive into the distance.

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Monique asked.

"Yeah , yesterday. But he didn't listen to me and called me a bitch, then slammed the door in my face." Kim said, and they began to walk again.

"Did you get offended by that?" Monique asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little." Kim replied.

"To be honest. I think you desvered it." Monique said softly.

"Excuse me?" Kim exclaimed.

"You screamed the word loser when you knew Ron was in the same room. So yeah you desvered it, don't deny it." Monique explained.

"Maybe." Kim said in a low voice.

"And you still care about that stupid food chain rule, when will you ever learn?" Monique said, and shrugged. "So my advice is that you leave him alone for a little while."

"I should stop caring about the food chain." Kim said. "Maybe you're right."

As Kim and Monique came closer to the school, they could hear the school bell rang. They hurried inside, and into their first class. Kim sat down at her desk, and noticed Ron in the front of the room. She forced herself to listen to Monique's advice, and leave Ron alone for a little while, maybe they could be friends again soon.

* * *

After class, Ron met up with Wade, and they went outside to talk.

"Wade, you were right the whole time." Ron said.

"Right about what?" Wade asked, and looked at Ron.

"About Kim. You told me I couldn't trust her." Ron told him. "And we aren't friends anymore."

"Hmm, what happened?" Wade asked.

"When we were at Pizza Party - Tourium yesterday, she met her ex-boyfriend and they talked. Next thing I knew, she screamed 'I will never date Ron, he's a loser.'" Ron told him. "So I think she just faked the friendship the whole time."

"You should have listened to me in the first place." Wade replied. "But now we know what kind of girl she is, she's Bonnie number two."

"Yeah, she even told me that she wanted to risk her popularity for me, but I guess she lied about that too." Ron said, and sighed.

"She lies about everything, just like she did in her junior year." Wade told him. "So don't trust that girl again."

"I won't." Ron said.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to Reader1550 for beta reading.

* * *

At lunch time, Kim remembered that the essay she wrote this weekend had to be delivered to the principal. She walked to the principals office and stopped outside. Kim wondered if Bonnie had also wrote an essay, or if she didn't care about it. Kim knocked on the door.

"Come in." The principal answered.

Kim walked inside, and smiled at the principal, but Shego just gave her a angry look.

"What do you want." Shego asked, crossing her arms.

"I have the essay you wanted me to write." Kim told her, and gave her the paper.

"So you actually wrote it? I didn't think any of you would actually write it." Shego said, and looked at the paper.

"Did Bonnie deliver the essay to you?" Kim asked.

"No, and I don't know if she even wrote it." Shego said, crossing her arms. "This is really good, it makes want to fight you."

"What?" Kim asked, and looked confused.

"Nothing. Now get out, I want to eat lunch now." Shego said irritated.

Kim smiled and walked out of the office. She decided to go to the Cafeteria to meet Monique and the other girls, but as she was going through door to the Cafeteria, Bonnie walked out, and of course, ignored her.

"So I heard you didn't do your essay this weekend?" Kim asked, and followed Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around and glared, irritated at her. "No, why should I? It was just a dumb essay. Why do you even care?" Bonnie asked, and crossed her arms. "And I didn't want to spend my weekend doing homework."

"I'm guessing you couldn't come up with thousand words?" Kim asked with a big grin on her face.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Bonnie asked in a rude voice, and ignored her question.

"I was just wondering." Kim replied with a sly grin, and walked into the cafeteria.

"If you were just wondering about me, then can I wonder what happened between you and that loser yesterday?" Bonnie asked.

Kim quickly stopped, turned around again, and just stared at Bonnie. "How do you know about that?" Kim asked. "And he's not a loser."

"He's not? Then why did you call him a loser?" Bonnie asked, and smirked.

"It just fell out out of my mouth." Kim told her. "Did Josh tell you this?"

"Duh." Bonnie said, and rolled her eyes. "I think you actually meant it. I don't think it just fell out."

"Why did Josh tell you this?" Kim asked frustrated.

"I don't know, ask him." Bonnie said.

"Okay, listen to me. Josh made me mad, and that word just slipped out of my mouth. Of course Ron had listened to the whole conversation and ran out. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen. So he hates me now." Kim explained.

"And I still don't care about your stupid friendship." Bonnie said, and walked away. "I hope you get everybody against you."

"Likewise." Kim said, and gave her an angry look as she walked away.

* * *

After school, Ron drove to Bueno Nacho. He was so happy that his parents had finally allowed him to eat at Bueno Nacho, and couldn't wait to eat there again. He parked his scooter in the parking lot and got off. He walked over to the restaurant and suddenly stopped noticing a banner hanging over the door. He stood there shocked, his mouth wide open, and couldn't stop starring. On the banner was written: "The Naco is back! Order today!" He rubbed his eyes to if it was true, and it still was.

"Rufus, do you think this is real?" Ron asked, staring at the banner.

"It's real." Rufus explained and nodded.

"Coolio." Ron said in excitement, and ran inside.

He stopped again when he saw another banner over at the cashier desk that said: "Buy one Naco for 3 dollars, just for today!".

"Ned? How? Why?" Ron asked, and stared at Ned. "Did you get enough signatures on my petition paper?"

"No, I didn't. But it was your friend that talked me into it." Ned told him, and smiled.

"Who? Kim?" Ron asked, and looked away.

"Yeah, she told me that I lost customers when I stopped to sell the Naco, and I haven't had so many customers around here recently." Ned told him, and smiled.

"Well good for you for listening to her." Ron said, and gave him the thumbs up.

"So what do you want to order?" Ned asked.

"Three Nacos and a Coke." Ron said smiling.

"Three Nacos?" Ned asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm hungry. And I haven't eaten any Nacos since I moved." Ron told him.

"Okay, that's ten dollars, please." Ned said.

Ron pulled out his wallet, looked for a ten dollar bill, and gave it to Ned.

"Thank you, your food will be ready soon." Ned said.

Ron waited for his food, then saw Ned walk over to him with the tray with food.

"Hey, buddy I have Naco for you." Ron whispered to Rufus, who suddenly jumped out of his pocket and up on the table. Rufus drooled at the Naco and couldn't wait eat it, but as he was going to dig in, Ron stopped him.

"Before you start eating. I have to ask you something." Ron said, and crossed his arms. "Did you know about this? That Kim persuaded Ned to bring back the Naco?"

"Yes." Rufus answered, and nodded.

"That's nice of her. Maybe she didn't mean it after all." Ron wondered.

Rufus shrugged and started to eat his Naco.

Ron still hadn't touched his Naco. Rufus wondered if him and Kim would ever been friends again.

"If Kim wants to talk to me, she should come and talk to me first." Ron said and sighed. He looked down at his untouched Naco, then started to eat it. He then noticed Rufus was already done with his Naco, and had his eyes on the third Naco.

"No, you don't get it all. We are sharing it." Ron said, and took a sip of his coke. "You have to stop eating so fast."


	28. Chapter 28

After Bueno Nacho, Ron went home. He walked over to the door and locked up the door, and walked inside. His dad was at work and mom was probably out shopping, so he didn't know when they would be home. He walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Rufus walked out of his pocked and gave Ron an irritated look, Ron noticed this and gave him a confused look.

"What?" Ron asked as he looked at Rufus.

"Kim." Rufus said, and placed his hands on his hips.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"Talk to her." The naked mole rat squeked.

"Nope, she should come and talk to me." Ron said, and shook his head. "I don't feel like talking to her right now."

Rufus sighed and sat down on the couch with his hands crossed. He really wanted them to be friends again. Rufus doesn't think that Kim actually meant what she said. And why did Ron have to angry for just a silly word?

"What so you like her?" Ron asked.

Rufus nodded. "She got the naco back." He said.

"Just because she got the naco back, doesn't mean I have to be friends with her again." Ron said irritated, and crossed his arms. Then he heard the frontdoor opened and saw his mom walked in.

"Hi, mom." Ron greeted her, and smiled to her.

"Hello, Ronald. How was your day?" Judith asked, and smiled back to him.

"Fine." Ron answered. "And your day?"

"Well, I finally got a job today." Judith said in exitement, and sat down on the couch with Ron.

"Congratulation. Where?" Ron asked, and faked a smile. He wasn't actually happy that his mom got a job, because that meant they wouldn't move back to Go City. He was stuck here now.

"At Middleton Bank." Judith replied. "So did you talk to Kim today?"

"Um, yes I did." Ron lied.

"Huh?" Rufus said, and scratched his head, and looked confused at Ron.

"You did? What did she say?" Judith asked.

"She didn't want to talk to me, and told me to back off." Ron lied again, and sighed.

"She said that?" Judith asked, and looked shocked at Ron.

"Yes, I told you she wasn't a girl you could trust." Ron said, and shrugged.

"And I thought she this sweet and nice girl." Judith said, and sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Ron said. "So since she didn't want to talk to me. Can we still move?"

"What? No, we are going to stay here. I just got a new job." Judith said angrily. "And don't ever mention it again."

Suddenly Rufus jumped on Judith's leg and waved with his hands and chatted hysterical with her. Judith sat there and tryed to understand Rufus, but she didn't understand a word.

"What is he trying to say?" Judith asked, and looked at the hysterical Rufus.

"Oh, um, he's trying to say that Kim is bad bad girl." Ron said nervously, and gave a angry look to Rufus.

"What?" Rufus squeked, and looked at Ron.

"Oh, okay then." Judith said.

"I'm going to take Rufus up on my room now." Ron said, and grabbed Rufus, and walked up to his room.

As he had entered his room, he looked more angrily at Rufus. "Okay, I know what you are trying to do." Ron said angrily. "You want to tell my mom that I lied to her."

"Mhm mhm." Rufus said, and nodded.

"Well you are not going to do that." Ron said, and sat down on the bed.

Rufus sat down on the bed and crossed his arms, and looked angrily at Ron. Why couldn't Ron just be friends with Kim again? He can't ignore her forever. Suddenly Rufus came up with an plan to bring the two of them back as friends again. He rubbed his hands together, and laughet a little. He had a feeling this plan was going to work, but he had to do it on school tomorrow.

Ron noticed that Rufus was laughing, but didn't understand what he was thinking.

"Rufus? Why are you laughing?" Ron asked, looking at Rufus.

Rufus didn't answer him, he just smiled to Ron.

Ron just shook his head, and had feeling that Rufus was hiding something, but didn't know why.

* * *

It was a new day in Middleton, and Ron was already on his way to school. He drove over to the parking lot and parked his scooter. And without noticing, Rufus peeked out of his pocked and looked around. He then spotted Kim walked inside the school door, Rufus jumped out of his pocked and ran over to the doors.

Ron noticed Rufus had jumped out of his pocket, and saw he ran through the parking lot.

"RUFUS WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Ron yelled, and ran after him.

Rufus was already inside the school and looked for Kim, he looked behind him and hoped Ron wouldn't grab him, and ruin his plan. He walked around, and he had to watch out for the people that was walking around and couldn't see Rufus on the ground. He then saw Kim at her locker, he ran over to her and climbed on her back and up on her shoulder. Kim noticed this and looked at Rufus.

"Rufus? Where's Ron?" Kim asked, and looked at Rufus.

"I don't know." Rufus mumbled, and shrugged.

"Okay, you know that Ron and I aren't friends right now. So maybe you should go back to Ron." Kim said and looked for Ron.

"No." Rufus said determined, and hugged Kim's face.

Kim looked for Ron and saw he walked up the hallway. "Ron, over here." Kim said, and waved to him, and pointed at Rufus on her shoulder.

When Ron saw that Rufus was with Kim he frowned, he even noticed that Rufus had a evil grin on his face as he walked closer.

"Okay, Rufus you can stop playing around. We have to go to class now." Ron said, and ignored eye contact with Kim.

"No." Rufus said, and climbed up on her head, and reached out his tongue to Ron.

"It looks like he wants to stay here with me." Kim giggled, and smiled to Ron

Ron growled at Rufus and gave him an irritated look. But then looked at Kim, who looked at him. He sighed and took a big breath.

"So Kim..." Ron said, and tryed to smile to her.

"Yes?" Kim answered as she smiled to him.

But when Ron was about to say something the school bell rang, and it was time for class.

"We can talk later." Ron said in a low voice, and looked at Rufus. "Rufus, are you coming?"

"No." Rufus said, and shook his head.

"I can watch over him, if Rufus wants to stay with me." Kim said.

"Fine, whatever." Ron growled, and walked to class.

Rufus whatched Ron as he walked to class. If Rufus stayed with Kim, he knew Ron would come back to get him, and they had to talk. But if it wasn't for that stupid school bell, they would probably been friends again now.

"Okay, Rufus, you have to stay in my pocket when i'm in class." Kim said, as he grabbed Rufus from her head, and he jumped in her pocket.


	29. Chapter 29

In the classroom Ron was thinking about Rufus stupid plan to get him and Kim together as friends again. He knew that Rufus don't want leave Kim until they have talked, so that meant he had to talk to her during the day. And Wade told him yesterday to not talk to her again, but he had to now. And why does Rufus likes Kim so much? Was it because she talked to Ned to bring the naco back?

"STOPPABLE." A voice yelled. He looked up and saw Mr, Barkin was standing right in front of him and didn't look very happy.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Have you been paying attention to anything at all?" Mr, Barkin asked irritated.

"Um yes." Ron lied, and looked nervously at him.

"Really? Please tell me what I told the class." Barkin said, crossing his arms.

"I don't know." Ron told him.

"That's because you didn't pay attention, because you were busy daydreaming." Barkin said, and turned around and walked up to the blackboard.

"Sorry." Ron said, and sighed.

"And because of that you get extra homework, for not paying attention in my class." Barkin said angrily.

"Great." Ron mumbled.

* * *

After class, Ron walked around the hallway to look for Kim, but then he saw Wade walked over to him.

"Hey, Ron." Wade greeted, and smiled.

"Hi." Ron said, and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked.

"I got extra homework from Mr, Barkin, because I didn't pay attention." Ron told him, and sighed.

"That sucks." Wade said. "And why didn't you pay attention?"

"Because I was thinking about my friendship with Kim." Ron said.

"Why? Don't tell me that you want her as a friend again?" Wade asked, crossing his arms.

"I think I have to now." Ron said, and sighed."Rufus is it with Kim now, and he wont come back to me until I talk to her."

"So he want you and Kim to be friends again?" Wade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right." Ron said.

"Do you want her as a friend again?" Wade asked.

"I don't know." Ron said, and shrugged.

As Ron and Wade talked they noticed Kim and Monique at her locker, Ron spotted Rufus sitting on Kim's shoulder. Then he saw Rufus turned his head to Ron's direction, he pulled Kim in her hair, and she reacted to this. Rufus pointed his finger over to Ron. Kim waved to Ron, but he and Wade just walked away.

"Girl, that guy is afraid to talk to you." Monique said, and looked at the direction were Ron and Wade had been.

"Well, he have to talk to me sooner or later." Kim said, and sighed. "He can't just leave Rufus with me."

* * *

At lunch time, Kim and Monique was walking to the cafeteria, and walked over to the food line to get some food. Both of them took a plate with pizza, and walked over the cheerleader table.

"Hi, girls." Kim greeted, and smiled to them.

"Hi, Kim." The girls said at the same time, and smiled back to her.

Suddenly, Rufus jumped up on the table and drooled at Kim's food. And the girls saw this and screamed.

"Calm down, he's not dangerous." Kim said, rolling her eyes

"Kim? Why do have Ron's rat?" Tara asked, and looked at it.

"Because, Rufus wants me and Ron to be friends again. So if he stays with me, then Ron have to talk to me." Kim explained, and looked at Rufus." Am I right?"

"Yes." Rufus said, and gave her the thumbs up.

"But what if he doesn't want to be your friend again? Does that mean you have to keep him?" Hope asked, while looking at Rufus.

"He have to. Rufus means a lot to Ron, and I don't think he's going to leave him with me." Kim told them, and patted Rufus on his head. And gave Rufus a slize of her pizza.

"He sure eats fast." Tara said, and looked at Rufus while he was eating the pizza.

"I know." Kim said, and took a bite of her pizza.

* * *

After school, Kim walked over to her locker to get her homework. She walked outside and met with Monique, and started to walk home together.

"So do you want to come with me to Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked. "Rufus wants me to take him there."

"Sure." Monique answered. "He still haven't talked to you?"

"No, he talks when he's ready." Kim said, and sighed.

Then they saw a blue scooter drove by them and stopped, they knew it was Ron. He turned around and looked at them.

"Um, hi Kim. Can we talk?" Ron asked, as looked at the ground.

"Now?" Kim asked.

"Yes, if you want." Ron said.

Suddenly Rufus popped out Kim's pocket and yelled. "FINALLY." And went down to the pocket again.

Kim looked at Monique who just smiled and nodded at her. "Go for it" She whispered.

"Sure. Where do you want to talk?" Kim asked.

"Bueno Nacho." Ron said.

"Okay." Kim said.

"You can ride with me." Ron said, and gave her a extra helmet.

Kim nodded and took the helmet, she then looked over at Monique. "I'll call you later." She said , and hopped on the scooter. Ron started the scooter and drove off.

Monique watched them as they drove off. She hoped Ron would listen to Kim, and be friends again.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello, i'm sorry for not updating for awhile, but I've been busy. And i'm ending the story here, so unfortunately this is the final chapter.

* * *

Ron and Kim had just arrived to Bueno Nacho, they got of his scooter and walked to the restaurant when Kim stopped and looked at the banner hanging over the door. _The naco is back! Order today._ Ron noticed that Kim looked at the banner, and smiled.

"Thanks to you, the naco is back." Ron said, and looked at Kim.

"What? Me?" Kim asked, and looked surprised at Ron.

"Yeah! I heard from Ned that you talked him in to it." Ron said.

"So he actually listened to me." Kim whispered to herself.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Let's order." Ron said, and grabbed Kim's arm and walked inside.

They walked up to cashier disk, and both of them smiled to Ned.

"Hola, welcome to Bueno Nacho. Can I take your order?" Ned asked, and smiled to them.

"Ned? So you actually took back the Naco?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Ned said, and nodded. "I didn't want to lose more customers, and some of the old customer came back, thanks to you."

"No big." Kim said, and smiled.

"Can I please order? I'm starving." Ron said loudly.

"Yes, please." Ned answered.

"Okay I want two nacos, nachos and a soda." Ron said.

"And you?" Ned asked, and looked over at Kim.

"Just a naco and a soda." Kim said, and digged in her pocket for her wallet.

"Kim? I want to pay your food." Ron said, and looked at her

"No, you don't have to." Kim said.

"Of course. I owe you, since you bought nachos for Rufus on saturday." Ron said with a big grin on his face, and turned to Ned. "How much?"

"Ten dollar." Ned said.

"Here." Ron said, and gave Ned ten dollar.

"Thank you." Kim said, and smiled to Ron. She thought it was very nice of to pay for her, because of their fight.

"Here's your food." Ned said, and gave them their tray their food on.

Kim and Ron grabbed their tray and walked to a available table and sat down. Both of them just sat there and stared at eachother, and didn't know what to say. Rufus jumped out of Kim's pocket and up on the table, and waited for one of them to open their mouth

"I'm sorry for what I said." Kim said, and was the first to open her mouth.

"Did you mean what you said?" Ron asked.

Kim took a big breath and looked at Ron. "No I didn't. I was just so angry at Josh that the word just fell out of my mouth." Kim told him. "Ron you are my best friend, and not a loser."

"So you doesn't think i'm a loser?" Ron asked.

"No." Kim said gently. "Do not listen to the other people."

"But Wade told me not to trust you, and that you just care about your popularity." Ron told her, and took a bite of his naco.

"He told you that?" Kim asked. "To be honest, yes I still cared about my popularity when I became friends with you. But as I got to know you better I realized that I care more about you than my popularity."

"Are you being honest to me?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Ron i'm telling you the truth. And i'm sorry for everything that happened." Kim said, and took a sip of her soda. "This whole sitch was just a misunderstanding."

"Thank you for telling me the truth, KP." Ron said with a smile." Yes, and it was just stupid of me to just run away. I should have talked to you first."

"Yeah, and I am still very sorry for what I said. It was so stupid of me." Kim said, and looked at her food.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Ron told her.

"Thank you." Kim said, and smiled. "And if something is bothering you next time just come to me and talk about it."

"Thanks, I will." Ron said.

Rufus was still standing on the table and listening to the conversation, and was happy that the two of them was finally talking again. "Friends?" Rufus asked, and looked at both of them.

"No, best friends." Kim said with a big smile, and grabbed Ron's hand.

"Yeah, best friends." Ron replied, and grabbed Kim's hand too.

"So do you want to come over to my place?" Kim asked.

"I can't. Mr, Barkin gave me extra homework and I have to do them." Ron said, and sighed.

"Why did he give you extra homework?" Kim asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I was thinking about our friendship, and didn't pay attention." Ron admitted, and scratched his neck

"So our friendship was the reason you got extra homework?" Kim asked, and giggled a little.

"Yeah yeah, just laugh." Ron said, and took a bite of his naco.

"Sorry." Kim said. "But are you readdy to leave now?"

"Yes, come on Rufus. Or do you still want to be with Kim?" Ron asked, and looked at Rufus. The little mole rat just smiled at Ron and jumped in his pocket. "Good." Ron smiled, and patted Rufus pocket. He and Kim walked out and got on his scooter and drove home.

* * *

Ron stopped at Kim's house, Kim got of the scooter and gave the helmet back to Ron.

"Do you pick me up for school tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Good." Kim said, and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"B-bye." Ron stammered, and placed his hand on the cheek where Kim just had kissed him. He watched Kim walked up to her door, and then she turned around and waved to him. He waved back to her, and drove off.

 _The End._

* * *

Sooo what did you think of the last chapter? Please leave a comment. And thanks for all the reviews, favorites and all the followers. :D So goodbye for now.


	31. Not a chapter

Hi there! Long time no see.

For a while now I've been thinking of changing Chapter 30. I know that many of you didn't like the ending, and neither did I. I just wanted to be done with the story back then, so I just rushed it. I'm sorry.

So if some of you want me redo chapter 30, please Pm me or just leave a comment.

\- Sol93


End file.
